


Записи психолога

by Loftr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, First Time, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Тор Одинсон был не так давно психологом, повидал много разных людей, у которых были свои тараканы в голове. Но Локи Лафейсон, которого записали к нему на приём без указаний проблем, вызвал в нём интерес разгадать эту загадку.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	1. Запись 1

**Author's Note:**

> Курсив - то, что пишет в дневники Тор.
> 
> Работа написана в 2017 году.

_Врач: Тор Одинсон.  
Пациент: Локи Лафейсон, 16 лет, проблема неопределённая. По словам его отца: «Неконтролированная агрессия, не слушается и занимается неподобающими вещами».   
Сеанс: первый из десяти проплаченных.  
Дата: 16 августа 2016 года(вторник).  
План действий: расположить к себе и узнать, какие же эти «неподобающие вещи»._

Тор любил вести такие своеобразные записи от руки в широкой тетради с абсолютно белыми листами. Чёрной пастой буквы ложились идеально ровными строчками, вырисовывая свою прекрасную, завораживающую картину. Долго он учился тому, чтобы писать так, выводя идеально каждую букву. На каждого нового пациента Одинсон заводил новый, отдельный дневник, который всегда доводил до конца. Хоть он и начал всего пять лет назад работать по своей специальности, которую его отец одобрил не сразу, но уже нужно было заказывать новый шкаф, чтобы уместить ещё записи.

Его кабинет представлял собой типичный пример арт-деко: белый диван, такие же мягкие кресла... Здесь всё было в белых, пастельных тонах, чтобы дать спокойствие и домашний уют, а тёмный шоколад шкафа и стола делают эту беспечность отчасти мягкой и даже какой-то сказочной. Его клиентов эта обстановка успокаивает и даже когда появляются вспышки агрессии, то они быстро исчезают. 

Тор ставит точку на первой страничке и откидывается назад на спинку удобного кресла, расслабляясь. До приёма есть ещё целых десять минут, можно продумать то, как он будет располагать к себе явно не столь проблемного ребёнка, как ему по телефону рассказывал Лафей. На прямой вопрос о том, что же конкретно с его сыном происходит, Одинсон не получил ничего вразумительно. И лишь сейчас до него доходит, что мужчина явно стеснялся произносить такое вслух… или просто у него было своего рода неприязнь и отвращение. Но он разберётся с этим, времени предостаточно. 

Пальцы аккуратно берут с чаши твёрдую ежевику и почти сразу же отправляют её в рот. Кислая… Не угадал с выбором, в который раз. Тор тяжело вздыхает и бросает взгляд на часы, что чёрными стрелками на белом фоне символизируют без двух минут час дня. Приём будет длится всего полтора часа, или к счастью это, но порой ему просто не хватало времени за один сеанс узнать всю правду-неправду у отчаявшихся людей. Но во всём этом Одинсона радовал один факт – девять из десяти случаев заканчивается позитивно, благополучно для клиентов. А один… всегда находятся те, кто недоволен всем. 

Мысли улетучиваются из головы, когда в дверь тихо, даже как-то не особо решительно стучат. Большая стрелка ровно на двенадцать. Пунктуальный. Тор тут же, чтобы не заставлять ждать, подымается на ноги и преодолевает свой кабинет в несколько шагов. Небольшая у него комнатка – ещё один плюс к уютности и чувству защищённости. Дверная ручка опускается под давлением вниз и Тор отходит в сторону, утягивая за собой дверь, чтобы позволить войти своему новому, но не первому, клиенту. Юноша выглядел на свои шестнадцать лет, был хрупким на вид, а глаза цвета весенней травы смотрели с такой невинностью, чистотой, как будто желали показать, что он ни в чём не виноват. Первое мнение всегда обманчиво, как не ему это знать. 

Тор внимательно следил за каждым движением Локи, потому что даже в таких мелких деталях скрывается куда больше, чем в словах и ответах на стандартные вопросы. Тихо закрыв дверь, чтобы не раздражать лишним шумом, Тор проходит за свой стол и садится в кресло, указывая юноше на такое же напротив него.   
\- Расскажи о себе, Локи, - мягко просит психолог, складывая пальцы друг с другом и ставя на них подбородок.

Молчание затягивается, становится даже каким-то неприятным под ехидным и отчасти высокомерным взглядом Локи, но Тор не ведётся на это. Маска, не более. Он уже встречал схожих детей, которые мнили себе, что они столь прекрасные, такие пупы мира, а вокруг только одни дураки, которые должны выполнять их просьбы. Нет, не просьбы, требования.   
\- Я был у многих мозгоправов, мистер Одинсон, благодаря отцу. Но ни один мне не помог потому, что у меня нет проблем, - уж слишком твёрдо, что удивляет Тора, произносит юноша.  
\- И что же они тебе за проблемы ставили? 

Но в ответ снова тишина и слишком широкая, наигранная улыбка на губах Локи. Что же… пойдут по другому пути. Тор оставляет ручку на странице нового дневника и закрывает его, подымаясь на ноги. Обмануть психолога, хорошего психолога, могут только обученные этому делу люди, да и то, им тяжело скрыть что-то такое, что вызывает в них чересчур много эмоций, а этот юноша расколется, сам того не понимая, уже на второй сеанс.  
\- Ты любишь видеоигры, Локи? У меня есть «Dead Space», - Одинсон выходит из-за стола, чтобы включить плазму и приставку.  
\- Вы думаете, что я буду здесь играть в какую-то игру? – в голосе уже можно различить нотки непонимания.  
\- Есть и «Castlevania».

Одинсон видит, как юноша почти незаметно дёргается, чтобы подняться, но заставляет себя сидеть на месте. Есть желание, но есть и некая настороженность. Это довольно неплохо, что Локи, как и другой ребёнок, хочет и тянется к игре, веселью, но вот та настороженность может иметь несколько разных фундаментов под собой.   
\- Если хочешь, Локи, можешь сесть на диван и взять джойстик. Эта игра для тебя.

Мягкий тон, не давить и расположить. Тор отходит немного в сторону и указывает рукой на джойстик на столе. Не сможет уже сейчас устоять от того, чтобы просто сидеть, когда тут сам психолог разрешает поиграть и не отвечать на поставленные вопросы. И Одинсон еле сдерживает улыбку, когда Локи с тяжёлым вздохом всё же подымается на ноги и пересаживается на диван, беря джойстик, чтобы начать новую игру. 

Тор забирает со стола дневник и садится в кресло рядом с диваном, не сводя пристального взгляда с пациента. Локи не пропускает ни одну видео сцену, сосредоточенно, даже слишком, сражается с рыцарями, появившейся Паладин его огорчает, видимо, уже играл в эту часть, но, когда его персонажа убивают, уж явно злится и костяшки пальцев белеют от силы сжатия джойстика.  
\- Сколько тебе лет, Локи? – стандартный вопрос, но не получает в ответ никакой реакции. – Локи?

_Локи Лафейсон – мальчик, юноша, который пытается показать себя невинным и светлым ребёнком. На поставленные вопросы или не отвечает, делая вид, что не слышит, или сразу же становится похож на ёжика – вопрос, который задевает что-то, что принесёт боль, и Локи становится довольно грубым, прячась за оскорблениями других._

_За шагами от двери до стола можно понять, что за отточенными движениями скрыто зажатость и какой-то страх, словно сейчас под ним разверзнется пол и он упадёт в горящую магму. Возможно, проблема как раз кроется за этим._

_Локи были предложены две видеоигры: первая – ужастик и шутер, вторая – мистика и экшн, с которых предпочтение было дано второй, что свидетельствует о том, что натура всё же более творческая, предпочитающая насыщенный сюжет, чем темноту и желание убивать всё, что двигается вокруг. Однако есть и та проблема, что во время игры даже после довольно громких окликов, Локи совершенно никак не реагирует. Это действительно уход в себя и тот мир, который я ему предоставил, а не просто напускное желание, чтобы не трогали._

_Во время игры, а точнее, во время поражений, то есть – погибели главного отыгрываемого героя, - реагирует как и все игроки, что говорит о том, что всё же Локи, как бы не вёл себя на первых минутах, является человеком, что подхватывает игру с великим желанием._

_Так же было замечено несколько масок, за которыми, определённо, скрывается чувственная натура, истинный ребёнок, который хочет веселья, а не быть замкнутым за холодными стенами того, чего от него хотят видеть. Возможно, проблема кроется в окружающих его людях, а не в самом Локи._

_Сегодня, видимо, больше не выйдет ничего выбить из Локи, чтобы узнать истинные причины – почему этому ребёнку нужен психолог? К сожалению, отец Локи не возжелал сказать истинную проблему._

Тор закрывает этот своеобразный дневник и переводит взгляд на экран телевизора. Битва в самом разгаре, но никакой эмоции на лице юноши. Незаинтересованный? Нет, просто снова маска. Уж слишком нестандартно это для шестнадцатилетнего юноши, о котором заботится отец, ведь в другом случае не проплатили бы аж десять сеансов.   
\- Локи, - Одинсон аккуратно кладёт руку на плечо юноши, мягко сжимая его, чтобы не испугать. – Наше время истекло.  
\- Уже? – с разочарованием в голосе и в глазах спрашивает Локи, но тут же берёт себя в руки, снова становясь безразличный ко всему. – Хорошо.

И он действительно сразу же выходит из игры, а не как все остальные дети и постарше, кому Одинсон давал джойстик в руки. Дисциплина и понимание того, что если уже сказали «хватит», то нужно прекратить. Значит, ему явно это вбивали силой, уж слишком быстро соглашается. Но, может, и воспитание таково. Слишком много гипотез, а подтверждение той или иной у него нет. 

Тор подымается на ноги следом за юношей и провожает его до двери. Да, теперь, когда смотришь более придирчиво на движения юноши, то куда отчётливей видна сила, с которой он сдерживается, чтобы не сделать хоть один неправильный шаг.  
\- Завтра в час дня я буду тебя ждать.

Молчаливый, слабый кивок головы, даже не смотрит в его сторону, и Локи выходит из кабинета, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. Тор ещё некоторое время стоял на пороге, осмысливая весь сегодняшний приём. Возможно… нет, там точно не просто возможно, а на все сто процентов присутствует кладезь проблем, которые за эти десять дней он попытается выведать и помочь.


	2. Запись 2

_Врач: Тор Одинсон.  
Пациент: Локи Лафейсон, 16 лет, проблема не определена. По словам его отца: «Неконтролированная агрессия, не слушается и занимается неподобающими вещами».   
Сеанс: второй из десяти проплаченных.  
Дата: 17 августа 2016 года (среда).  
План действий: провести тесты, разговорить и выяснить проблемы, с которыми был направлен._

Целый вчерашний вечер Тор размышлял над тем, как же склонить Локи к более осмысленному диалогу, а не просто его монологу. Это будет очень сложно, особенно если сделает шаг не в ту сторону, то они опять вернутся обратно. С игрой уже не пройдёт такой же финт, ведь ему нужна не безмолвная статуя, а человек, который осмысленно может отвечать на вопрос. 

Сегодняшний приём, который прошёл за долгие два часа, его, на удивление, вымотал. У каждого свои проблемы, он не спорит, но, когда тебе из дня в день один и тот же клиент рассказывает тоже самое, что и на прошлой неделе, и на позапрошлой, то становится утомительно. 

Джейн Фостер - сложная девушка, которая явно питала к нему симпатию, поэтому и проплатила ещё несколько сеансов терапии. Все вопросы о цели дальнейшего пребывании в его кабинете становились бессмысленными. Да, Тор пытался мягко сказать Джейн, что он всё прекрасно видит, что нужно всё просто прекратить, ведь уже нет смысла и со своими проблемами, неудачами в научной деятельности и том, что её коллега по работе взял такую же тему на грант и хочет отобрать его вообще себе, так как девушка разобралась с ними, но всё срывалось на самом начале. Она платит, а каждому человеку нужно что-то есть, чем-то прикрыть себе задницу. И именно сегодня Джейн рассказывала снова свои проблемы с этим коллегой, научным руководителем и подругой.

_Очевидно, что Джейн Фостер довольно поверхностная натура, которая, на удивление, довольно сильно и продуктивно занимается физикой, а, точнее, астрофизикой. Мною было прочитано несколько её статей, что свелось окончательно к одной мысли - Джейн ставит наперёд маску глупой девушки-блондинки, которая, без сомнений, появляется со всеми особами мужского пола, что ей приглянулись._

_Её рассказы чередуют друг друга, иногда в них появляются новые детали, но не более трёх-пяти, словно Джейн скрупулёзно подбирает их, перед каждой встречей записывает на бумагу и выучивает. Так с её рассказов в жестах и словах заметна амбивалентность, конкретно - эмоциональная, которая выражается в разной реакции к тому или иному событию, что рассказывает. В одну секунду, забывая держать маску "дурочки", Джейн довольно позитивно отзывается о том, какого открытие было сделано, но одновременно с этим отзывается и негативно. В итоге она теряется в том, что чувствует, что говорит, поэтому замолкает на несколько секунд, а когда вновь начинает говорить, то тема касается совершенно другого._

_Проблема, явно, есть, но Джейн её сама осознаёт, сама знает, как бороться с ней и убрать её из своей жизни, однако, новые сеансы оплачены, поэтому будем стараться вместе преодолеть это._

_Дневник "Джейн Фостер"_

Очередной дневник занимает своё место на полке шкафа и Тор берёт другой, где исписана была только одна страница. Возможно, выбранная тактика не слишком хороша, однако пока по-другому действовать было чревато. Он не знал, с чем имеет дело, и мог просто из-за этого дела задеть одну из самых сильных проблем Локи, что, в итоге, приведёт просто к тому, что к нему больше не придут… или психологическую травму нанесёт куда большую, чем планировал. Надо было, всё же, настоять ему на том, чтобы Лафей рассказал конкретную проблему, с чем к нему обращаются, но он явно чувствовал отвращение к поднятой теме.

Стрелки часов показывают ровно час дня, как в кабинете раздалось три кратких стука. Пунктуальный, очень. Или стоит под дверью, ожидая, или выходит из дома слишком поздно, а после бежит… Нет, со всем по порядку нужно разбираться. 

Тор открывает дверь и жестом руки приглашает войти. Более зажатый сегодня, капюшон грязно-зелёной кенгурушки натянут слишком сильно на лицо. Локи скидывает рюкзак на пол рядом с креслом и почти что сам так же грузно садится, опуская голову вниз. Тор хмурится на это, но пока молчит, садясь напротив юноши. Что-то произошло, что даже он не надевает на себя маски.   
\- Не хочешь снять капюшон? – ровный тон, чтобы не оттолкнуть это подобие на ежа. 

Но тишина затягивается на слишком долгие пять минут, за которые Локи не произносит ни единого слова, никак не шевелится, опустив голову вниз. Конечно, Тор был уверен на все сто процентов, что произошло что-то с лицом Лафейсона, ведь тогда бы он не закрывал его капюшоном от всего мира. Инстинктивное желание закрыть своё слабое место, чтобы больше никто другой не воспользовался этим. 

На шестой минуте юноша всё же берёт край ткани пальцами и тянет назад, скидывая с головы капюшон нервными, рваными движениями, которые, конечно, другие бы не заметили вовсе, насколько они были сильно подавлены, но Тор сразу же их засекает. Лафейсон подымает голову вверх, позволяя увидеть разбитую губу, которая покрылась засохшей корочкой крови и небольшой синяк на скуле, который был неприятного фиолетового оттенка на фоне белоснежной кожи.   
\- Что произошло? – участливый тон, чтобы расположить Локи к себе и дать понять, что его выслушают.  
\- Повздорил с парнями со школы.   
\- И из-за чего же? – мягкая настойчивость, но не больше.   
\- Слишком длинный язык у меня, - целый уголок губ приподымается в подобии улыбки. 

И тут зашли в тупик. Люди – довольно чувственные существа, и когда у них спрашивают, интересуются ими в довольно сложный для них период жизни, то всегда рассказывают всё, вываливают свою боль и переживания, чтобы стало легче. По сути, Тор не делает ничего сверхсильного, просто к нему приходят, выговариваются и с облегчённой душой уходят. Здесь же ещё больше огораживались, уходили в себя.   
\- Сейчас я прошу тебя пройти один тест, Локи. Постарайся отвечать так, как тебе кажется правильным.

Положив перед Локи три листа с тестами, Тор протягивает на выбор ручку и обычный карандаш, где дают предпочтение последнему. Подбадривающая улыбка юноше и Одинсон открывает дневник, чтобы заполнить вторую запись, чувствуя на себе выпытывающий взгляд Локи. Сам разберётся с тестом – это лишь проверка. 

_Второй сеанс оказался таким же продуктивным, как и первый. Однако сейчас мне удалось увидеть чуть больше._

_Зайдя в кабинет, Локи источал явную боль и за капюшоном скрывал свои побои одноклассниками. Как я понял, он порой не может сдержать свой язык, умеет говорить что-то колкое в адрес всех, за что и получает от толпы, которая не привыкла, что её сравнивают с чем-то низким. Однако, если бы это была проблема, с которой обратились ко мне, то Локи бы уже высказал что-то в такой же «острой» манере._

_Так же в Локи Лафейсоне была замечена сильная пунктуальность, что настораживает, но и это не есть проблемой. Хотя, если идёт наслой нескольких проблем, то такая пунктуальность может быть лишь последствием. Слишком много вопросов и гипотез выстраивается, когда нет ни одного подтверждения._

_Локи была предложена ручка и карандаш для обведения или написания своего ответа в тесте, с чего юноша выбрал карандаш. Это свидетельствует о том, что он неуверенный в своих первых решениях, будет довольно долго думать над тем, что выбрал, а после может и вовсе потеряться в своих мыслях, хватаясь за неправильное решение. Именно это как раз и является проблемой, одной из, как я считаю._

Тор отвлекается от записей, когда к нему придвигают тонкие пальцы листы с решённым тестом. Быстрый взгляд, убедиться, что Локи не грызёт ногти, не обрывает кутикулы, что свидетельствует о нервной стабильности подростка, и Одинсон забирает листы, просматривая вопросы и ответы. Довольно неплохо, ответы такие, как и у робота, что проходит такой же тест. Тор останавливает свой взгляд на вопросе про фобии, где была обведена третья ячейка. Нет страхов, абсолютно… неправильно, ведь у каждого человека есть страх, пусть он и подавлен и не вызывает на публике должной реакции, но внутри всё равно пробегает холодок паники.   
\- Превосходный результат, - Тор видит в глазах Локи огонёк победы, который тут же мастерски скрывается за безразличием. – Превосходный результат твоей лжи.   
\- Но… - юноша заметно теряет часть своей напыщенности и переводит взгляд на листы с заданиями. – Но я же ответил, как считаю правильным.  
\- Локи, то, что это правильно, я не спорю, но это правильно для робота. Давай мы с тобой попробуем ещё раз, - Тор отдаёт задания обратно и протягивает на этот раз красную ручку. – Только в этот раз решай ручкой и отмечай те ответы, которые приходят сразу тебе в голову. 

Недовольство, разочарование, непонимание и какая-то твёрдая решительность, словно он решил доказать, что может отвечать правдиво, а не обманывать. Тор отмечает, что в этот раз Локи задумывается над вопросом куда сильнее, и прежде, чем поставить свой ответ, он неуверенно заставлял ручку оставлять почти незаметные точки в стороне листа.

_Локи Лафейсон справился с тестом за рекордные десять минут, кому не удавалось ранее это сделать. Но когда я ему указал на его явную ложь, то Локи сразу же сменился в лице и принялся с усердием переделывать тест. Даже согласился с первого раза на то, чтобы отмечать более правильные ответы ручкой, которая по цвету не схожа на тёмный карандаш (красная ручка). Это свидетельствует о том, что, когда его замечают на лжи и ему не удаётся переубедить человека в обратном, то Локи действительно пытается уже показать себя с хорошей, правильной стороны. Как и любой другой ребёнок, этот хочет признания от всех тех, кто его окружает. Только непонятно, с чего тогда нужно носить отталкивающие маски и изначально врать._

_Наблюдая сейчас за решающим тест подростком, я с уверенностью могу сказать, что он нервничает в принятии ответа и уже не может это скрыть. Нервное, к чему приводит и явное дрожание ручки в пальцах. Складывается чувство, словно он кем-то зашуганный и готов к тому, что его ударят. Возможно, это ложное представление, но пока оставим это предположение до выяснения._

Через двадцать минут, что уже относится к правдивости, Локи не так смело отдаёт листья с красными кружочками и кое-где написанными словами. Проверка проходит быстро и Тор с приятным чувством отмечает, что здесь всё не так, как отвечает робот. Много красных мелких точек на краях всех трёх листков, кружки уж слишком ровные – пытался скрыть свою неуверенность.   
\- Это уже больше схоже на правду, - хвалит юношу Тор. – Твой психотип, если позволишь, я расскажу тебе завтра. А сейчас, - Одинсон вытаскивает из шухляды стола небольшие карточки, перекладывая их в хаотичном порядке и сбивая в ровную стопку, - я буду показывать тебе фотографии, а ты должен сказать, какая это рука.

Первая карточка и Локи даёт сразу же ответ. Тор даже сам теряется на секунду, ведь это несопоставимо с тем, что он видел. Все двадцать карточек были успешно отгаданы, правильно, и Одинсон хвалит юношу, замечая, как он сразу приободряется, словно щенок, что получил первое своё поглаживание.  
\- А… у вас есть ещё тесты или задания какие-то?   
\- Любишь поломать мозги? – Одинсон тихо засмеялся и среди своих многочисленных бумаг на столе находит те, которые были соединены скрепкой. – Я показываю тебе цифры и через несколько секунд переворачиваю листок. А ты попробуй назвать по памяти столько цифр, сколько тебе запомнилось. 

Было очень странно, что Локи сам попросил ещё протестировать его, когда все другие пациенты, которые были у него, наоборот желали поговорить, а не что-то выполнять. Тор показывает листок с цепочкой цифр и выжидает пять секунд, после чего отворачивает листок. Секунду Локи хмурился, явно вспоминая правильную расположенность цепочки из пяти цифр, которую называет всю правильно. Ещё парочка листов и когда уже восемь цифр, то Локи делает ошибку на третьей.  
\- Замечательно, - зрительный контакт, чтобы закрепить эти слова, и Тор прячет обратно карточки с руками и задания с цифрами. – Наше время, к сожалению, уже истекло, но я дам тебе небольшое домашнее задание, если ты не против. Делая вывод с твоих указанных фобий, напиши то, что тебя приводит в агрессию, страх, панику, и то, что тебя радует, что тебе нравится, делая упор всего этого именно на твои страхи. Договорились?   
\- В любом виде можно оформлять? – с явной заинтересованностью спрашивает Локи, уже не особо закрываясь рядом с ним.  
\- Абсолютно в любом. Таблица, график, схема, просто текст, разрисовано, какие-то знаки, собственный тайный язык – всё, что ты хочешь, как хочешь и как это видишь. Мы с тобой это будем обговаривать.

Проводив Локи до двери, Тор прощается с ним и возвращается обратно к столу. То, что он видит – уже явный прогресс. Просто немного внимания уделить, чего, явно, он получает очень мало. 

_Со всего мною увиденного могу предположить, что дома Локи не уделяют никакого внимания, а если и уделяют, то не его прогрессам, не его интересам. С этого нужно будет начать завтрашний сеанс._

_Фобии… фобии у Локи слишком необычные для его возраста: «Боюсь непонимания, что не будет поддержки от близких, не переношу морального превосходства других людей, особенно тогда, когда они используют это слишком болезненно для меня». Отчасти есть и страхи, которые тянутся с юношеского максимализма, когда его не поддерживали родители, и есть то, что приходит только после того, как ребёнок выходит во взрослый мир – восемнадцать-двадцать лет. Это ещё больше наталкивает на те мысли, что с родителями там не всё так хорошо. Теперь становится более понятно, почему Лафей не назвал причины посещения моего кабинета изначально._

_С первичного, не столь детального осмотра первого тестирования, можно предположить, что Локи Лафейсон – типичный этико-сенсорный интроверт (ЭСИ), однако очень трепетно скрывает «своих-чужих», анализируя уж очень дотошно. Но этот ЭСИ тоже отчасти является маской, которая уже срослась с интуитивно-этическим экстравертом (ИЭЭ)*. Более детально буду знать уже завтра и, возможно, скооперирую все свои действия в одно русло, чтобы сделать из юноши более устойчивую фигуру в этой жизни._

_Второе тестирование показало, что в словесном ответе Локи принимает решения моментально, которые являются правильными. Тест «на руках» - пространственное мышление развито на максимум в его возрасте и Локи абсолютно не терялся, не давал себе время на «подумать»._

_Явственным показателем того, что Локи – ИЭЭ: он попросил ещё дать ему тесты, явно не чувствуя никакого дискомфорта от их решения, хотя первое тестирование давалось ему с трудом. Третье тестирование проводилось на проверку кратковременной памяти и на показатель того, как реагирует на длинные цифровые цепочки мозг конкретно с психологического аспекта. Локи вёл себя, как абсолютно здоровый, без проблем человек, которому просто предложили пройти такой же тест просто для статистических данных._

_Толчок есть, даже очень большой для меня, так что остаётся надежда, что Локи не запутается в себе и всё же выполнит своеобразное домашнее задание, а не так, как другие – начинают, прописывают до половины, пугаются собственных страхов, которые навязывают себе самостоятельно, и больше не пишут._

_*Примечание: в будущем возможно развитие третьего типа – сенсорно-этический экстраверт (СЭЭ), что может, при неправильном толчке, развить в Локи расщепление личности. Конечно, не Билли Миллиган, но у Локи жизнь только начинается._


	3. Запись 3

_Врач: Тор Одинсон.  
Пациент: Локи Лафейсон, 16 лет, проблема определена не до конца: замкнутость в себе, боязнь быть настоящим с людьми, которые не сделали ничего плохого ему, и, возможно, проблемы в семье.  
Сеанс: третий из десяти проплаченных.  
Дата: 18 августа 2016 года (четверг).  
План действия: обсудить «домашнее задание», постараться помочь принимать свои фобии такими, какие они есть, и не зацикливаться на них, разузнать о родителях как можно большее._

С самого утра у него не было настроения и непонятно почему. Или из-за того, что в воскресенье придётся встречать в аэропорту брата, или из-за того, что опять выслушивать придётся Джейн, которая снова будет говорить одни и те же слова. Да, хоть Тор и был психологом, но он был человеком, которому тоже свойственно уставать.

Тор подпирает голову рукой, смотря в стену и думая совершенно о своём. Где-то на периферии шумел рассказ Джейн о таком плохом коллеге по работе, к которому присоединился ещё и журналист. Что-то новое - отстранено отмечает Одинсон, но больше никак не реагирует. Скорей всего это выдумка, чтобы очередной раз не менять историю, а просто добавить что-то новое, чтобы заинтересовать, как считала девушка.

Взгляд опускается на пустую страницу дневника. Что-то писать бессмысленно, ведь получится тоже самое, что и говорит ему Джейн. Тор подымает взгляд на девушку, когда та садится на диване и смотрит с вопросом в глазах на него.  
\- Вы же меня совершенно не слушаете, - недовольство явно пробегает в её словах.  
\- Прошу прощения, задумался о своём. У психологов тоже есть свои проблемы, с которыми тяжело справится.  
\- Так выговоритесь, а я послушаю вас, - Джейн расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Наше время вышло, мисс Фостер, - Тор красноречиво переводит взгляд на часы и, закрыв дневник, подымается с кресла. - Буду ждать вас завтра.

Тор замечает явное разочарование и гнев, что он не высказал своё наболевшее на такой святой поступок прекрасной Джейн Фостер, но он просто закрывает дверь за девушкой. Надо будет на следующей неделе сказать ей, что всё заканчивается, ведь те проблемы, которые он написал вчера – высосаны из пальца. Да и вовсе уже не являются проблемами. 

Он падает в кресло и трёт переносицу пальцами, успокаиваясь и снимая напряжение. Надо в отпуск уже уйти, только доведёт Локи уже до конца, а всех остальных клиентов будет записывать на последующие месяцы после отдыха. 

Полчаса до прихода Локи проходит долго – оттенок после Джейн даёт о себе знать слишком долго, чего раньше не было. Тор всегда был откровенен с собой, так воспитали, так выдрессировал себя, поэтому такие познания в самом себе удивили его не на шутку. Обычно Одинсон не принимал никакую информацию близко к сердцу, не пропускал сквозь себя, ведь по-другому ему бы уже понадобился психотерапевт, но эта неделя дала какой-то новый толчок для него в прочувствовании каждого клиента, которые приходят к нему: две личные встречи и одна по телефону… для брата. Это самое худшее.

Бальдр был для него, как заноза в заднице, особенно после того, как он поступил в университет. «Я пальчик порезал, у меня травма психологическая». «Сегодня я ночью выходил попить и ударился мизинчиком…» Старше его, а ведёт себя так, как будто пятилетний ребёнок. Конечно, это явная провокация, но его порой это раздражало настолько сильно, что хотелось ударить по лбу раз-другой, чтобы перестал говорить. 

За не столь радушными мыслями время течёт куда быстрее. Каждый человек в своей жизни проводил половину дня, если не целый день, за своими мыслями, смотря в одну точку и ничего не делая. И Тор вздрагивает, когда в дверь стучат ровно в час дня, подымая взгляд на заглядывающего в кабинет юношу. Стал заметно смелее или почувствовал, что ему это дозволено, ведь он, как никак, клиент здесь. Указав рукой на кресло, Одинсон подымается со своего места, чтобы сменить дневники.   
\- Ты сегодня радостный, - произносит Тор, садясь за стол и заполняя стандартный «бланк» в дневнике. – Что-то произошло?   
\- Да нет. Просто рад, что смог вырваться из дома, наконец-то, - беспечно произносит Локи, садясь за стол и вытаскивая из рюкзака лист белой бумаги в файле.  
\- У тебя проблемы с семьёй? – Тор сразу же подымает пытливый взгляд на юношу.  
\- Нет, нет у меня никаких проблем, - как-то поспешно произносит Лафейсон и чересчур сосредоточенно вытаскивает лист из файла.

_Локи Лафейсон пришёл на приём довольно весёлым, в приподнятом духе, аргументируя это тем, что смог сбежать из дома. На поставленный вопрос о проблемах с родителями получил только маску холода и нервозность в движении подростка._

_Из рюкзака был извлечён лист А4, который находится в файле. Аккуратность и педантичность во всём, как и было предположено раньше. Теперь я больше склоняюсь к тому, что это было вложено с самого детства (лет с двух-трёх начали его воспитывать столь твёрдо), однако со временем усилилось на почве каких-то проблем. Надеюсь, сегодня узнаю куда больше и уже смогу помочь Локи не тлеть за своими масками._

\- Итак… - Тор оставляет в дневнике ручку и закрывает его, складывая руки на столе. – Я смотрю, ты всё же выполнил такое нелёгкое задание. Можно посмотреть?  
\- Это не высшая математика, значит, лёгкое.

Уже и шутит. Тор улыбается, вспоминая свои мучения с математикой, и берёт протянутый лист. Две колонки с грустным смайликом и весёлым. Креативность в довольно серьёзном деле – ребёнка в нём много. Тор пробегает взглядом по мелким буквам, которые были уж чересчур угловатыми, каллиграфическими, они не были связаны друг с другом и все наклонялись в левую сторону. Ну, так он, почему-то и думал. 

В негативной колонке оказывается пять пунктов, в позитивной только три. Но это хороший показатель для таких сильных фобий. Значит, явного дискомфорта Локи со своими страхами не испытывает, смог их побороть и сейчас, явно, если поместить его в какую-то нехарактерную среду, то юноша не поддастся страхам.   
\- Боишься пауков и других жужжащих насекомых? – Тор подымает непонимающий взгляд на Лафейсона.  
\- Я посчитал, что, так как с написанными страхами я справился ещё год назад, читая Гамлета на главной площади, а вы явно дали такое задание, чтобы после избавиться от них, то я бы хотел более не боятся членистоногих и насекомых. 

Тор склоняет голову к плечу и с неподдельным интересом смотрит на юношу, который сначала зажимается, а после смотрит в ответ с вызовом. Сильная личность, очень, и если… нет, когда он поможет ему, то станет куда сильнее.   
\- Читать стихи перед теми, кого не знаешь – очень хорошая и правильная идея, - Одинсон замечает недоверие на похвалу в глазах подростка. – Благодаря этому ты избавился от своих первоначальных страхов или просто их притупил, однако такой способ характерный и от замкнутости. Но, я думаю, ты же понимаешь, что твоя замкнутость никуда совершенно не делась?   
\- Я не соглашусь, - с вызовом и обидчивостью начинает Локи, садясь на самый край кресла. – Замкнутость – это другими словами некоммуникабельность и молчаливость конкретно у застенчивых людей. Я коммуникабельный, не молчаливый и уж тем более не застенчивый.  
\- Это лишь характеристика была конкретно к застенчивым людям. Но в твоём случае ты замыкаешься в себе каждый раз, когда вопрос или слова задевают что-то то, о чём не вкладывалось в твой план, ты уходишь в себя, выпуская на поверхность маски. И я уверен, что у тебя часто бывает такое, что ты сидишь и довольно резко уходишь в себя, в свой придуманный мир, - он видит в глазах юноши согласие и понимание. – Я помогу тебе справиться с твоей проблемой, помогу больше не уходить в себя, когда вокруг тебя куда интересней. 

Тор замечает чересчур много сомнений в глазах Локи и сам понимает, что говорит с ним почти так же, как и с ребёнком, хотя он сам считает себя не таким. Сейчас любое слово может быть не в его пользу, ещё и оттолкнёт от себя Лафейсона, который только-только стал вести себя более-менее открыто с ним.   
\- Я проанализировал последний блок тестов, что ты вчера решал, - Одинсон оставляет бумагу на столе и переплетает пальцы друг с другом. – Моё мнение делилось на две разных ветки, но после сегодняшнего я более уверен в одном: ты – интуитивно-этический экстраверт. Ты способен очень хорошо чувствовать других людей и обладаешь развитой фантазией. Ты зависишь от творческой работы и не переносишь однообразие, которое ещё может затянуться на несколько лет. Как бы не преподносил себя, но ты достаточно общителен и любишь давать дельные советы, как взаимодействовать с людьми. Однако у тебя эта твоя творческая натура перекрывается этико-сенсорным интровертом, что сейчас стало твоим таким же психо-лицом. Ты прекрасно распознаёшь, где наигранность и фальшь, привык делить людей на «свои» и «чужие» и, что самое главное, отстаиваешь не только свои взгляды с принципами, но и умеешь постоять за своих близких.

Локи нахмурился и опустил взгляд в стол, запоминая каждое слово и анализируя, по крайней мере стараясь. Одинсон еле сдерживает усмешку на большую гамму чувств на лице юноши. Ему не понравился прошлый тон и разговоры, поэтому пусть попробует абсолютно взрослый. Это тоже своеобразная практика для начала борьбы с теми фобиями, которые, по словам подростка, были уже притуплены.   
\- Это… хорошо?   
\- Конечно. У каждого человека свой психотип, и он для каждого особенный, - Тор для убедительности пожимает плечами, словно так и должно быть. – Разве тебе другие психологи не объявляли конечные результаты?   
\- Они собирали срез моей психики, писали что-то у себя в блокнотах и продолжали так званую терапию.

Это уж слишком плохие психологи были или просто отец, если он хлопотал записывать сына на терапию, сказал, чтобы всё говорили только ему, а не Локи. Тор останавливает себя от попытки что-то сказать, замечая, как со стола медленно сползает файл под давлением пальцев и через несколько секунд слышится тихое шуршание целлофана. Неужели нервничает? Но они даже никак не дошли ни до какого серьёзного вопроса, ни до какой серьёзной темы, а Локи уже сейчас начинает погружаться в себя. Файл – способ отвлечения и удержания на плаву. 

Тор молчит, разрешает юноше к чему-то добраться мыслями самостоятельно, чтобы он успокоился и окончательно не оттолкнул его попыток всё наладить. Пускай, даже если и времени у них без запаса, но ребёнку нужно помочь.  
\- Почему ты нервничаешь? – тихо, чтобы не испугать Локи, спрашивает Одинсон.   
\- Я не нервничаю, - с холодом произносит Лафейсон и подымает острый взгляд на своего лечащего врача. – И это не ваше дело – нервничаю я или нет. Вы должны делать свою работу.  
\- Это и есть моя работа – помочь тебе, - Тор глубоко вдыхает, но не меняет тон. – Это же связанно как-то с твоими родителями? Расскажи, поделись тем, что является твоим камнем на сердце. 

Нет, это было глупо так самоуверенно пытаться вытянуть ту информацию, которая нужна ему для большего анализа подростка. Тор поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит, молчит так же, как и Локи, который просто не решался что-то сказать.   
\- Мама умерла, когда мне был год, я её помню только по фотографиям, не более, - Локи тяжело выдыхает, удивляясь тому, что действительно что-то рассказывает. – Отец, как вы могли подумать, не закрылся в себе, не сошёл с ума, просто продолжал жить дальше. Как я уже сейчас понимаю, он никогда не любил её, а так, выгодный брак и не более. Я не был ничем обделён, всё, что хотел, отец тут же покупал или тактично объяснял, что так и так, не будет этого, ведь у тебя есть то-то и то-то. Лучшая школа, лучшие репетиторы, чтобы я мог в дальнейшем поступить в престижный университет. Но, понимаете, у него учёба постоянно в голове, у него всегда только то, что я должен учиться, учиться и ещё раз учиться, без выходных, без друзей, даже без пары часов на отдых. Конечно, в последние годы я просто научился всё подстраивать так, что отец ничего не понимает, но… Не спорю, отец сделал очень многое для меня, но он никогда даже не обнял и не похлопал в одобрении по плечу. А его сухие «молодец» меня сводят просто с ума. Да, я парень и не должен подаваться всяким чувствам, которые, как говорят, присущи только женщинам, но порой хочется, чтобы посмотрели с теплом на меня, - Локи тяжело вздыхает и кладёт на стол знатно измятый файл.   
\- Ты же, уже сейчас будучи достаточно взрослым, понимаешь, что просто некоторые люди вовсе не могут показывать своих чувств. Да-да, я понимаю, что это всё с самого твоего рождения, но я уже знаю, какая ты личность, - Тор ловит взгляд Локи своим, заставляя смотреть только на себя. – Думаю, ты уже сам всё давно понял и просто, дай угадаю, не реагируешь, как раньше на поведение и на слова Лафея. Тем более ты сейчас выговорился, впервые такое кому-то рассказал и тебе самому стало легче, ведь ты окончательно отпустил всё плохое, стремясь к лучшему, - юноша опускает голову вниз и Тор придвигает ближе к его краю чашу с конфетами, улыбаясь краешками губ. – Возьми, сладкое приносит радость.

Положенное время истекает быстро за последующим разговором о страхах, Тор делится своим единственным – что боится грома, на что юноша смеётся и не верит ему. О, как бы ему самому не хотелось бояться, но, хоть и притупив страх, всё равно не может его побороть окончательно. Бояться – характерно, свойственно для каждого живого существа и в этом нет ничего постыдного. Засидевшись больше на полчаса, Одинсон всё же отпускает Локи и открывает дневник, не зная, с чего конкретно начать. 

_Характеристика почерка:  
1\. мелкий – замкнутый и скрытный;  
2\. острые буквы – эгоистичный;  
3\. присутствует сильный нажим – признак силы воли;  
4\. каллиграфический почерк – аккуратный, обязательный, но совершенно несамостоятельный;  
5\. несвязанные буквы друг с другом – развитая интуиция;  
6\. наклон влево (Локи правша, что часто характерно для левшей) – большой контроль за своими эмоциями, скрытный, однако скрывает чувствительность, во время стрессовых ситуаций может вполне неожиданно взорваться бурей эмоциональный проявлений. _

_В принципе, что и предполагалось ранее мной. Локи – чувственная натура ребёнка, который уже нацепил на себя маску взрослого человека и вполне гармонично смотрится в ней, не смешно, как обычно бывает с другими подростками в таком возрасте. И это самое интересное в Локи Лафейсоне, который ведёт себя как взрослый, созревший мужчина._

_Страхи у Локи оказались под его сильной рукой, однако нашлись и побочные фобии – членистоногие (пауки) и насекомые. Но из этих страхов наш разговор перешёл, наконец-то, на то, что же привело юношу, вернее, его отца заставило привести сына._

_Причина, по которой ко мне ходит Локи Лафейсон – замкнутость в себе, что усиливает другие его черты характера для собственной защиты. И всё это возникло на той почве, что Лафей, отец Локи, потеряв рано жену, пусть и юноша говорит, что не было никакой любви, стал воспитывать из собственного сына лучшую свою копию, возлагая на него чересчур большую ношу. Я, за оставшиеся сеансы, буду стараться «отбить» у подростка чувство – вечно должен я отцу (он сам это не осознаёт, но это видно в том, как он, рассказывая, мял файл). И, естественно, помогу ему больше так сильно не бояться пауков и «жужжащих» насекомых._


	4. Запись 4

_Врач: Тор Одинсон.  
Пациент: Локи Лафейсон, 16 лет, проблема: замкнутость в себе, боязнь быть настоящим с людьми, которые ничего не сделали плохого ему, и проблемы с отцом.  
Сеанс: четвёртый из десяти проплаченных.  
Дата: 19 августа 2016 года (пятница).  
План действия: «поход» в зоомагазин для притупления страхов._

Сказать Джейн, что это последней их день, последний сеанс, было достаточно тяжело, если вообще невозможно. Девушка совершенно не хотела слушать его, а все начинания она тут же перебивала своим рассказом. Конечно, Фостер понимала, что хочет сказать ей её лечащий врач, но не хотела этого слышать. 

После трёх попыток Тор просто замолкает и предпочитает слушать, чтобы девушка не сорвалась. Женские истерики он не любил, ведь они становятся слишком затяжными и на все слова, что должны успокаивать, становится только хуже. Поэтому лучше просто выслушать, лишь в самом конце сказать о том, что всё прекращается. 

Сейчас Тор более отчётливо слышал про участь журналиста… девушки журналиста, о которой Джейн распиналась добрые полчаса.   
\- Она такая… такая… как заноза в заднице! – Джейн взмахнула руками и с силой хлопнула ими себя по коленям. – Я же со своей командой всё-таки стала работать на НАСА. Их очень заинтересовало то, что мы смогли высчитать точные координаты приближающейся кометы к Земле, что пройдёт рекордно близко к нашей планете, но не заденет. Так вот, это же было под грифом секретности, до начала этой недели, ведь… ведь эта рыжая сучка, простите, смогла залезть в самую дыру и непонятно какими способами вынести эту информацию на общий разбор.

Да, Тор прекрасно помнит, какой кипишь подняли новости в понедельник, да и до сегодня ничего не утихло. «Конец человечества» - вот, как они назвали это. Но Одинсон не понимал их, ведь, по сути, как он читал за эту неделю, это, как и комета Галлея, которая раз в семьдесят пять лет, если он не ошибается, возвращается обратно. Конечно, наверно, нельзя такое сравнивать, но подымать панику раньше времени – тоже глупо. Люди станут просто стадом под таким давлением, толпой, которой будут руководить, как и всегда.  
\- Так вот. Мало того, что эта Романофф рассказала всё так, как оно не является, так ещё и пригласила сегодня меня на кофе. Хочет же что-то выведать большее, я знаю таких стерв.

Стерв? Нет, Тор не спорит, что Наташа Романофф – та ещё стерва в журналистике, но ведь каждый в своей работе делает всё так, чтобы в итоге получить большую зарплату и в дальнейшем хорошо жить.   
\- Вы взрослый человек, мисс Фостер, поэтому стоит согласиться на это приглашение и поговорить с Романофф, объяснив всю важность того, что такие темы должны оставаться в секрете.   
\- Вы так считаете? – Джейн садится на диване, вопросительно смотря на Тора. – А как насчёт того, чтобы мы с вами выпили по чашечке кофе? Вы сказали, что подумаете, а уже прошла неделя…  
\- Мисс Фостер, - Одинсон глубоко вдыхает и закрывает дневник, не намереваясь больше его открыть за свою работу, - я хотел с вами поговорить по этому поводу. Понимаете, за первые десять дней мы с вами сделали очень большую работу – вы перестали бояться выступать перед людьми, вы примирились со своим коллегой, даже смогли забрать себе грант. За эту же неделю вы рассказывали одну и ту же историю, что была рассказана ещё на первом нашем сеансе, только добавляли в ней какие-то незначительные мелкие детали. Я заметил вашу симпатию ко мне ещё две недели назад и это, бесспорно, прекрасное чувство для вас, но, поймите, это лишь последствия того, что вы мне выговаривались, что я вам помогал. Людям свойственно привязываться к тем, кто проявляет к ним интерес и помогает. Но нам придётся прекратить наши сеансы и ваше предложение выпить кофе… Я не тот человек, который подходит вам.  
\- У вас есть другая? – с непонятной ревностью спрашивает Джейн, вскакивая на ноги.  
\- Мисс Фостер, я приношу свои извинения, что, возможно, где-то дал вам повод для представления меня вашим партнёром, но я сам не испытываю того же, что и вы ко мне.

Тор, по своей натуре, был очень вспыльчивым человеком, однако в университете ему помогли избавиться от поспешных решений и контролировать вспышки агрессии. Поэтому он просто пропускал мимо ушей все крики Джейн, которая в гневе ходила по кабинету. Пускай, это тоже один из психологических приёмов, после которого становится легче. Но, видимо, с Фостер было всё наоборот. Она распалялась сильнее, а вместо слёз пошли оскорбления.   
\- Мисс Фостер, наше время уже вышло. Попрошу покинуть мой кабинет, - с явным холодом и угрозой в голосе произносит Тор, подымаясь на ноги.   
\- Да как ты смеешь! Я тебе всю душу открыла, а ты! Ты!

Поэтому он и не особо любил девушек. У них свои замашки, они думают совершенно по-другому и так сильно переделывать себя под кого-то, кого через неделю уже бросишь, потому что так жить не можешь… Нет, надо прекратить этот поток слов Джейн, чтобы она окончательно не замкнулась на нём.   
\- Джейн, я повторять не буду. Наше время уже вышло, я был всего лишь вашим терапевтом, сейчас придёт мой другой клиент. Пожалуйста, покиньте мой кабинет.

Но его не слышали, абсолютно. Тор тяжело вздыхает и больше не обращает внимание на Джейн, ставя оконченный дневник на полку к остальным. Стоит по алфавиту потом выстроить всё. Одинсон действительно переживал, что на девушку не действовало ничего – ни мягкий тон, ни твёрдый, ни даже безразличие. А время-то…

Тор вздрагивает, когда в дверь раздаётся стук и Джейн резко перестаёт говорить на повышенных тонах. Уже час? Чёрная макушка юноши заглядывает в кабинет и Локи с нескрываемым удивлением смотрит на девушку, которая с ненавистью смотрит на него в ответ.   
\- Я так и знала, - шипит разъярённой змеёй Джейн и хватает свою сумку. – Педик! 

Девушка задевает Локи плечом и громко хлопает дверью, на что Тор только тяжело вздыхает. Это был первый его случай, что кто-то привязался к нему из-за этих сеансов, но в жизни бывает разное. Одинсон бросает взгляд за окно, где Джейн, переходя дорогу, чуть не попала под колёса автомобиля, капот которого тут же пострадал от сумочки.   
\- Не обращай внимание. Это моя клиентка, бывшая.  
\- Я надеюсь, что в последний день я не вылечу из вашего кабинета в таком же настроении.  
\- О, не волнуйся, ты будешь хуже выглядеть, - с улыбкой произносит Тор. – У нас сегодня напряжённый график.

Более ничего не говоря, Тор берёт со стола ключи и идёт к двери, пропуская ничего не понимающего юношу вперёд. Если быть откровенным, то он был рад, что Джейн так отреагировала. Больше не придёт точно, что впервые радовало Одинсона. 

Локи не спрашивал, куда они идут, ведь всецело доверял Тору, впервые вообще так доверял кому-то. Но, возможно, всё из-за того, что Одинсон – психолог, а такие люди всегда располагают к себе. Да и мужчина он, не ведёт себя с ним так приторно-сладко, как другие, говорит, как со взрослым… и всем видом располагает к себе. Может, ещё и из-за того, что больше никто прямо настолько не пытался влезть в то, что он чувствует, даже отец… Банальное желание выговориться, поделиться и вот уже на его стороне он. 

Юноша ждёт мистера Одинсона, нет, в мыслях будет называть его всё равно Тором, на улице и морщится от ярких лучей солнца. Лето, но уж слишком прохладно сегодня было, даже солнце никак не грело. Каким бы Локи не был, как бы себя не показывал, но он любил больше тепло, чем холод. 

Тор кладёт руку на плечо подростка, выводя его из раздумий, и просит следовать его за собой. Тут недалеко до «Лавки Коллекционера» и он надеялся, что Локи не убежит, поняв, что от него потребуется. Юноша всё же спрашивает, куда они идут, но получает в ответ лишь слова о том, что это секрет, пока. Шоковая терапия всегда помогает быстрее справиться со своими страхами и Тор действительно надеялся, что Лафейсон нормально отреагирует на это, поддержит и притупит свои фобии. Всё же он умный мальчик, сам поймёт, что к чему. 

Зоомагазин находится всего в квартале от его кабинета, поэтому через семь минут они стоят напротив «Лавки Коллекционера», в котором есть всякой твари по паре. Конечно, слонов и прочих нет, но если заплатить этому «Коллекционеру» достаточно много, то он достанет и бенгальского тигра на роль домашнего котёнка. 

Тор замечает удивление в глазах Локи, но он мастерски скрывает его, не подаёт виду даже движением. Это похвально, очень, ведь так им двоим будет куда легче найти общий язык для дальнейшего сотрудничества. 

Дверь в магазинчик открывается с тихим звоном колокольчиков и Локи обдаёт шумом из лаянья щенков, мяуканья котят и других звуков животных. Обычная обстановка обычного зоомагазина, однако было много разных видов животных. Юноша не отстаёт ни на шаг от Тора и останавливается рядом с ним у прилавка, за которым сидел довольно немолодой мужчина с покрашенными в белоснежный цвет волосы, что был увлечён чем-то в компьютере.  
\- Танелиир, - тихо зовёт Тор, чтобы не испугать давнего знакомого..   
\- Да-да? – мужчина подымает голову вверх и Локи видит подведённые чёрным карандашом глаза с пирсингом на нижней губе. – О-о, Тор! Целый месяц от тебя ни одного сведенья, ни даже звоночка, - мужчина подымается на ноги и пожимает протянутую руку. – Я смотрю, что у тебя снова ко мне работа, - его взгляд слишком плавно и как-то показушно переходит на юношу. – Танелиир Тиван – местный коллекционер разнообразных зверюшек.  
\- Локи Лафейсон, - представляется в ответ подросток и не особо смело жмёт протянутую руку.  
\- Так что вас привело ко мне в мою скромную лавку?  
\- Членистоногие, Танелиир, нужно побороть арахнофобию.

Тор замечает, как и без того бледное лицо Локи становится ещё бледнее от понимания того, зачем они здесь. Даже нервно сжал лямки своего рюкзака на плечах, но ничего не сказал. Хорошо, очень хорошо. Танелиир просит следовать за ним, и они заходят в полутёмную комнату, где было куда теплее, даже чем на улице. Разнообразные террариумы, разные насекомые, пресмыкающиеся и членистоногие. Одинсон видит, как Локи задерживает взгляд на той части комнаты, где были змеи, но не отстаёт от него.   
\- Обычный тарантул, спокойный и не агрессивный, если не провоцировать, - растягивая гласные, произносит Тиван, беря на ладонь мохнатого паука.  
\- Попробуй его взять в руки, - Тор мягко подталкивает юношу вперёд.

Что сделать? Локи мотает головой и отступает назад на шаг. Смотреть – он посмотрит, но держать в руках эту лохматую тварь не будет. Даже если и деньги заплатят. Локи дураком не был, понял прекрасно, что ему нужно держать в руках этого паука ещё тогда, когда Тор только обмолвился про арахнофобию.   
\- В этом нет ничего страшного, - Тор подставляет собственную ладонь, на которой тут же оказывается паук. – Смотри, он действительно безобидный. 

Нет, он верит, что безобидный, даже видит, но… это невозможно просто взять в собственные руки. Локи всего передёргивает и появляется желание убежать отсюда куда подальше. А лучше и вовсе больше не приходить на такую терапию и к такому психологу. Юноша подымает обречённый взгляд на Одинсона, который подошёл слишком близко к нему. Что-то не нравится ему это, уж очень сильно. 

Не возьмёт на руки, если не подтолкнуть его к этому. Тор медленно подымает руку с пауком и переворачивает её, чтобы членистоногое переползло на плечо. Сдавленное «забери», но он не слушается, складывая руки за спиной.  
\- Попробуй сам его забрать. 

Тор видит, как эмоции на лице Локи скачут со скоростью света, как он весь сжимается и борется с желанием тут же взять и сбросить паука, задавить его и убежать. Не такой сильный страх, как оказалось, раз сразу не впал в истерику. Одинсон мягко берёт руку Локи в свою и подымает её вверх, чтобы тот подставил ладонь. Он не дёргается, совсем несколько секунд, но стоит лапке паука наступить на подушечку пальца, как юноша пытается вырвать свою руку.  
\- Не бойся. Я здесь рядом и смогу забрать его в любой момент. 

Закушенная губа, с силой закрытые глаза, но Локи не забирает руку, лишь дрожит так, как будто осиновый лист на ветру. Паук слишком медленно, как будто действительно хотел поиздеваться, переползает с плеча на ладонь и передними лапами щупает воздух перед собой. Локи слишком шумно выдыхает, судорожно, и приоткрывает один глаз, смотря на это ужасное существо. Не кусает, не ползёт никуда и… может, оно действительно не такое страшное, как есть на самом деле, но юноша всё равно чувствует не слишком хорошие ощущения. 

Лафейсон не понимает, в какой именно момент Тор забирает свою руку и он уже сам держит этого паука, который, кажется, заснул. Заснул… Мелкие шажки в сторону Танелиира и Локи отдаёт ему тарантула, почти что отпрыгивая назад.   
\- Вот видишь, нет ничего страшного, если ты не будешь вести себя по отношению к ним агрессивно и нести угрозу их жизни, - Тор кладёт руку на плечо юноши и сжимает его.  
\- Больше на такое я не подпишусь, - тихо, но без обиды, произносит Локи. 

Больше он вообще не сделает шаг в этот магазинчик, как бы не хотелось. Локи идёт к выходу следом за мужчинами, но останавливается рядом с террариумом, в котором лежал тигровый питон. Рядом разместился куда меньший террариум, в углу которого свернулся белый блестящий комок. Локи почти что вжимается в стекло, пытаясь рассмотреть морду этой змеи.   
\- Техасский полоз или белая крысиная змея. Не опасен, не ядовит, благородно красив. Идеальный образчик для содержания в домашнем террариуме, - раздаётся приторно-сладкий голос у самого уха.  
\- Сколько стоит? – не сводя взгляда с белых колец, спрашивает Локи.  
\- Взрослая особь четыреста долларов, детёныш – триста сорок. Скидку сделаю до трёх сотен на детёныша, - Танелиир запускает руку в террариум и вытягивает небольшого полоза.

Локи снимает рюкзак, чтобы достать кошелёк и заметно расстроиться. Всего не хватает сотни, только сотни, чтобы купить этого красавца.   
\- А у вас можно…  
\- Я упакую вашу покупку.

Юноша подымает взгляд на Танелиира, который забирает купюры у Тора и скрывается за дверью. Что? Что он только что сделал? Но… Тор, заметив растерянный взгляд подростка, лишь улыбается ему. За него заплатили, за его покупку, тем более, может, он и не собирался покупать эту змею. Это уж… никогда никто такого не делал. А отец просто покупал то, что ему говорилось прямо в лицо. Или не покупал. 

Они выходят в ту комнату, где были в первый раз, и Локи лишь утвердительно кивает на последующие вопросы мистера Тивана. У него была уже змея, обычный уж, конечно, но он знает, как нужно себя вести с этими животными, есть у него и террариум, и лампа, и… под конец Локи просто уже закатывает глаза. 

Сжимая в руке упакованную прозрачную коробку с белым полозом, Локи шёл следом за Тором, совершенно не думая ни о чём, кроме поступка Одинсона. Ни с того, ни с сего, но купил и это было отчего-то слишком приятно, однако и одновременно с этим настораживало. Его много раз в короткой жизни подставляли, поэтому и здесь может быть такое.   
\- Ты же на автобусе приезжаешь? – впервые за весь путь спрашивает Тор и останавливается возле остановки городского транспорта.  
\- Да… - Локи сильнее сжимает ручки пакета и подымает взгляд на Одинсона. – Я завтра верну деньги.  
\- Не нужно, - на полном серьёзе говорит Тор. – Это компенсация за то, что устроила сегодня моя бывшая клиентка, и за то, что ты всё-таки смог не убежать, когда я посадил тебе на плечо паука. Какой номер твоего автобуса? – он пытается сразу переключить тему, чтобы больше не заострять внимание на своём мимолётном порыве   
\- Тридцать третий. Но всё равно, вы не должны были покупать. Я сам бы купил, только завтра. И всё равно, я верну вам деньги.  
\- Я не приму их. И да, твой автобус.

Локи, бросив взгляд на подъехавший автобус, прощается с Тором и бежит к почти что закрывшему двери транспорту, успевая заскочить внутрь. Ещё совсем маленький ребёнок.


	5. Запись 5

_Врач: Тор Одинсон.  
Пациент: Локи Лафейсон, 16 лет, проблема: замкнутость в себе, боязнь быть настоящим с людьми, которые не сделали ничего плохого ему, и проблемы с отцом.  
Сеанс: пятый из десяти проплаченных.  
Дата: 20 августа 2016 года (суббота).  
План действия: работа с замкнутостью. _

После того, как Тор вчера вернулся в кабинет, то смог написать только два предложения о том, что состоялся всё же этот поход и шоковая терапия. Будучи психологом уже немало лет, Одинсон привык находить ко всему более-менее рациональное объяснение, но к поступку с покупкой змеи ничего не лезло разумное в голову. Да, для Локи он сказал одно, но для самого себя это уж никак не являлось правдой. Хотя Тор был уверен, что и юноша не посчитал это истиной.

Он, как и все другие люди на всём земном шаре, не любил понедельники, а так, как работал на самого себя, то и понедельник у него являлся выходным. Но порой, смотря на всех людей в выходной, Тору самому хочется сделать себе третий отгул. 

Сегодня было спокойно с самого утра. Ни Джейн, ни звонков, ничего такого, отчего становится даже скучно. Перебрать дневники, которые он расставил по алфавиту, распланировать график дальнейшей работы, прочитать ранее откладываемые статьи по шизофрении и напомнить Бальдру, что совершенно никак не забыл, что завтра с утра он его встречает в аэропорту. Лучше действительно его забрать и привезти на квартиру, чем потом выискивать по городу взрослую детину.

Тор словил себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы час дня наступил как можно быстрее, ведь ему интересно дальнейшее поведение юноши. И собственное тоже. Одинсон тяжело вздыхает и закрывает ноутбук, устало потирая глаза. Надо было всё же позвонить Локи и поставить его на пару часов раньше. И так неполный день сегодня, поэтому бы раньше вернулся домой. Не подумал…

Время до часу дня всё же проходит быстрее, чем он думал. Но в назначенное время никто не постучал. Обычно педантичный Локи не явился и после пяти минут. Нехорошее чувство паники засело глубоко в разуме, однако Тор решил просто подождать. Автобуса не было, проспал, как никак суббота, все же люди. 

Через десять минут в его дверь как-то слишком странно стучат и дерево поддаётся под толчком, пропуская в кабинет юношу, который держал в руках два бумажных стакана с кофе. Несмелая улыбка, виноватая, что опоздал на целых десять минут и стаканы становятся на стол, после чего Локи принимается сжимать и разжимать пальцы, чтобы избавиться от гадкого жара в ладонях.  
\- Пришлось выйти на остановку раньше. Там самый лучший кафетерий, вернее самый вкусный кофе, но я прогадал со временем, так что вот, - с отдышкой произносит Локи и, скинув на пол рюкзак, падает в кресло.   
\- И за что такая щедрость? – Тор берёт стакан с написанным на нём маркером пожеланием хорошего дня и делает глоток горячего кофе, чувствуя вкус карамели и орехов.   
\- Ну, вы сказали, что денег не возьмёте, а это малое, что я могу сделать в благодарность за полоза. 

Благодарность? А ему нравится. Пожалуй, нужно узнать адрес этого кафетерия. Тор смотрит, как Локи делает поспешные глотки и откидывается назад на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза. Он ловит себя на мысли, что подросток красив, а его черты лица… Да, надо ему в отпуск, в бар, найти кого-то.  
\- Знаете, мистер Одинсон, эта ваша шоковая терапия немного помогла. Вчера на двери моей спальни был паук, так что я смог его взять на бумагу и выкинуть, - хвалится своим достижением Локи.  
\- На вытянутой руке? – не скрывая улыбки, спрашивает мужчина.  
\- Это уже мелочи, - Локи подымает руку ладонью к Тору и махает ею для пущего эффекта. – Самое главное, что я не убежал и остался ночевать в спальне, а не в гостиной.

Тор тихо засмеялся и сделал глоток горячего напитка. Уже куда свободней общается с ним, не закрывается и, кажется, чувствует себя в своей тарелке здесь в кабинете. Это становится приятно, как и всегда со всеми его клиентами, однако сердце тоже сладко сжимается от понимания, что именно Локи доверяет ему.   
\- У нас сегодня уже половина сеансов, экватор, можно и так сказать, - Одинсон сам откидывается на спинку кресла. – Ты вчера рассказал о конфликтах с отцом. Можешь поподробней об этом?

Юноша опускает голову вниз, нервно сжимая и отпуская пальцами стаканчик с кофе. Это было для него, кажется, тяжело, он продумывал каждое своё последующее слово, чтобы не взболтнуть лишнего. Много тайн у Локи было за его жизнь, пока ещё короткую, некоторые были вовсе не его, а сказать нужно ещё так, чтобы поверили ему.

Локи было страшно вообще упоминать об отце без лишнего повода, даже синяк на скуле, который проходил так медленно, дал о себе знать тянущей болью. Но Тор Одинсон был каким-то другим психотерапевтом… психологом, который уж слишком быстро проник ему в разум. Ведь по-другому же не назовёшь то, что происходит с ним, то, почему он так быстро отбросил маски и с готовностью отвечал на любой вопрос, желая снова услышать или похвалу, или слова, которые его успокоят.  
\- Ну… всё началось где-то в классе втором, наверно. Я, будучи ребёнком, любил играть, как и все другие дети, больше, чем учиться. Но отец этого не понимал и уже в том возрасте записал меня на такое количество кружков, что я, приходя домой, просто хотел заснуть, однако ещё же были несделанные уроки. Меня в семь лет хватило на такую каторгу только на недель пять, может даже семь-восемь, можно так натянуть. И я сорвался, в слезах высказывая отцу, что мне тяжело, что у меня болит каждый день голова. Однако, как вы понимаете, меня никто не послушал, бросив, что таблетки придумали уже давно. Я же канючить не переставал, думал, что добьюсь так чего-то, - Локи тяжело вздыхает и поджимает губы. – Как сегодня помню, какая тяжёлая рука у отца, а если это ещё и с ремнём, то… я не мог тогда ни сидеть, ни лежать, даже ходить мне было больно.   
\- И часто он поднимал на тебя руку? – Тор участливо смотрит на юношу, который, кажется, нырнул с головой в воспоминания. – Локи.  
\- А, да… Да, у отца всегда были какие-то странные помутнения, когда я что-то говорил, делал не то, что он хотел, - Локи, допив свой кофе, ставит пустой стаканчик на стол, подымает твёрдый взгляд на мужчину.   
\- Ты хочешь отомстить ему? – ведь месть – это самое рациональное, что может быть в таком.  
\- Месть? Лет до тринадцати я действительно хотел отомстить, сбежать, даже мысли проскальзывали о самоубийстве. А потом как-то я подумал, что это всё того не стоит. Да, грузит отец с каждым годом всё сильнее, но и я не остался тем маленьким мальчиком. Сумел подстроиться, научился врать, юлить и давать видимость того, что от меня хотят. Нет, я прекрасно понимаю, что учёба важна в нашем мире, поэтому действительно учусь, но без всякого фанатизма, каким страдает мой отец. 

В который раз он убеждается, что конкретных проблем у Локи нет, что он сам справился с ними, относительно справился. Но тогда Лафей просто поддерживал свой стандартный фанатизм сделать всё, как лучше для сына. Что же, тогда выходит, что как таковой замкнутости нет у Локи, ведь он просто задумывается о своём. Да, юноша был прав на счёт того, что он ошибался, но… но это было действительно так мастерски замаскировано.  
\- Знаешь, Локи, - Тор, сделав последний глоток уже холодного кофе, ставит бумажный стакан на стол, как и локти, которые упираются рядом, - ты был прав, когда отрицал мои слова о замкнутости. Сейчас, глядя на тебя и слушая твои столь разумные изречения, я понимаю, что это лишь твоя очередная маска, не более. И у тебя нет явственных проблем, если, конечно, ты ничего не скрываешь более.   
\- Нет, - с сомнением отвечает Лафейсон, подозрительно смотря на психолога.  
\- Значит, звонок и запись тебя твоим отцом – лишь его фанатизм, как ты выразился. Поэтому я с уверенностью могу сказать, что твои проблемы решены и оставшиеся деньги я верну обратно сегодня же вечером.

Удивление, разочарование, боль и неверие. Тор не понимает, почему Локи всё это излучает, но сказать больше ничего не может. Ему отчего-то самому было не особо приятно видеть такие чувства в глазах подростка, который, кажется, разочаровался во всём этом и в нём.  
\- Но… я… а можно приходить сюда оставшиеся пять сеансов? Просто по-другому отец не останется удовлетворённым и пошлёт меня к другим психологам. А так я придумаю за пять дней, что врать ему.   
\- Ты действительно уверен? Тем более, чем ты будешь заниматься полтора часа в день здесь?  
\- Вы, как психолог… психотерапевт, будете выслушивать весь мой бред, который я вспомню, - взгляд резко становится с уверенного на смущённый, но сразу же скрывается за холодом. – Если, конечно, вы не будете против. 

Странное желание быть здесь ещё пять дней удивляет Тора не на шутку. Нет, Одинсон не был бы против пообщаться со столь неординарной, сильной личностью, тем более тогда, когда Локи сам высказал это желание, просто он действительно боялся своего отца, который, наверно, до сих пор подымал руку. 

Тор поджимает губы, видя хорошо скрытую надежду в глазах юноши. Да, он не был против, тем более сеансы проплачены, но Одинсон подался желанию помучить своим молчанием Локи, который выглядел слишком забавно. Конечно, ему, как специалисту такой высокой категории, уважающему себя человеку, мучить ребёнка – уж слишком глупо, но приятно.  
\- Я не против, только если ты не откажешься перенести наши встречи на десять утра.  
\- Да, - поспешный ответ и Локи заметно расслабляется. 

Беглый взгляд на часы и Тор с разочарованием понимает, что их положенное время уже вышло. Так долго ждал и так быстро прошло. Локи, проследив за взглядом мужчины, тяжело вздыхает и подымается на ноги, накидывая на плечи лямки рюкзака. Руки тянутся, чтобы забрать пустые стаканчики, но его останавливают, заверяя, что сами выкинут. Может, зря он не сказал, но… Локи прощается с Тором и в довольно преподнесённом настроении выходит на улицу. За пять дней он уж точно придумает, что соврёт отцу.


	6. Вечер со вкусом вина

****

Пятница, 19 августа 2016 года

Жизнь всегда была прекрасным чудом с великими возможностями, которые открывались для каждого с пребольшим удовольствием. Просто нужно уметь пользоваться возможностями, ловить шансы, которые летают возле тебя и… Да, её жизнь была отстойной. Нет, не так. Её жизнь была полным дерьмом!

Джейн никогда не была любвеобильной, просто ей нравились многие прекрасные мужчины, которые были Аполлонами, но встречалась она с… фавнами всякими. Создавалось чувство, что это она была мужиком и ей ставил просто рога каждый новый парень. Конечно, были разные, но всё равно…

Она думала, что работа с психологом всё изменит, но ей вдруг совершенно неожиданно понравился этот мистер Одинсон… Тор. Какое же красивое, сильное имя, как и сам мужчина. Но, вот незадача, он вообще оказался голубым. Как же ей хотелось кричать на весь мир о своей невезучести, однако просто сдержалась, как и всегда. Что-что, а с сеансов она запомнила одну вещь прекрасно: «Нужно притворяться сильным, когда больно, чтобы в следующий раз не сделали больнее».

А ещё Джейн действительно бесила эта журналистка, которая постоянно крутилась рядом. Была её тенью – вот самая удачная фраза. Наташа Романофф вышла на плато СМИ на удивление чересчур быстро. Ещё три месяца назад никто и не слышал о такой, а потом раз! И выскочила непонятно откуда, но понятно как.

Фостер с явным отчаянием позвонила журналистке, когда вернулась на работу после случая с Тором. Нет, с мистером Одинсоном. Как же она ненавидела всех мужчин, разочаровалась в них и больше никогда не будет вообще иметь с ними какие-то общие, личные дела. И когда язык нёс, что она будет ждать Наташу в восемь вечера в баре, который был выбран по тому принципу - что ближе к дому, Джейн абсолютно была уверена в правильности своего решения. 

От уверенности, от осознания правильности решения осталось центральное колечко пончика. Джейн даже специально прихорошилась: синее коктейльное платье, лёгкий макияж… О Господи, зачем она вообще это творит? Но Джейн слишком расстроена своей жизнью. 

Бармен отдаёт ей бокал с вином, к которому Джейн жадно припадает губами, чтобы сделать несколько не менее жадных глотков. Не нужно вообще было звонить этой Романофф, было просто большой, громадной ошибкой её приглашать в бар. Эта рыжая ведьма только и жаждет влезть к ней в дружбу, чтобы выведать другие сверхсекретные тайны НАСА.   
\- Ты так напьёшься, Джейн.

Тихий голос у уха, цветочный запах духов и рядом с Джейн садится красивая девушка в коротком чёрном платье. Фостер ставит на стойку бокал, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоить себя. Таким красивым всегда достаётся всё самое лучшее, а такие, как она – серые мышки – должны влачить скучное и жалкое существование. Ещё и губы накрасила так слишком ярко… а красный ей идёт, как и чёрный. Прекрасно!   
\- Не припомню, что разрешала фамильярничать, - довольно грубо произносит Джейн.  
\- Позвав меня именно в бар, когда я пригласила тебя лишь на чашечку кофе – уже даёт повод для того, чтобы не говорить с тобой на «вы». 

Вот же… Джейн тяжело вздыхает на приторно-сладкие нотки в голосе Наташи и искренне удивляется, когда девушка заказывает себе виски. Вся такая из себя, а пьёт уж слишком огненное пойло. Фостер победно улыбается, что хоть в чём-то превосходит эту ведьму.   
\- Давай, что ли, выпьем за то, что ты решила выслушать меня, - Романофф подымает свой стакан и чокается с бокалом девушки.

Ага, решила. Узнала бы Наташа, что это просто из-за разочарования, и знала бы, зачем она действительно пригласила конкретно сюда… Может, действительно, сказать, чтобы смазать с этого красивого лица улыбку? Джейн с содроганием понимает, что впервые так думает плохо о ком-то, кто ничего ей не сделал, и старается успокоиться. Всё виноват Тор, который отверг её, хоть и видел её порывы аж две недели.   
\- Я слушаю тебя, - уже не столь враждебно произносит девушка.  
\- Да… - Наташа тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается лицом в сторону Фостер. – Всё же я не должна была рассказывать всем о той комете, тем более в таких красках. Но, думаю, это всё в прошлом уже и мы с тобой станем подругами.  
\- Чтобы ты снова что-то выведала у меня? – Джейн только презрительно фыркает.  
\- Я настолько прозрачна? – она засмеялась. – Нет, честно, Джейн. Я впервые чувствую себя виноватой и хочу загладить свою вину.

Колоссальная порция чувств вспыхивают в ней и Джейн с сомнением смотрит на Романофф, считая, что она шутит и обманывает. Но, тогда, когда голос может обмануть, глаза останутся чистыми зеркалами души, которые всегда говорят правду. Конечно, это журналист – наврать и собственной матери может, но, кажется, девушка говорила с настоящей искренностью. 

Джейн переводит взгляд с лица Наташи на руку, которая накрыла её собственную. Когда она звала Романофф в бар и на столь позднее время, то уже тогда знала, что сама должна быть инициатором, но, видимо, тут и без неё всё поняли. Это сильный и отчаянный порыв, но ей действительно нужно знать, кого же предпочитает рядом с собой в постели. Да и в жизни. 

Поднявшись на ноги, девушка видит, как Наташа бросает на стойку несколько купюр за себя и за неё и идёт на выход следом за ней. Ею пытались воспользоваться, чтобы узнать информацию для своей журналисткой деятельности – это точно было, когда Наташа сама приглашала её на кофе, так почему же не воспользоваться и ей таким шансом, что подвернулся?

Это всё не по её, это всё вообще не характерно для неё, но Джейн нравился вкус предвкушения на кончике языка и сила адреналина в покалывании кончиков пальцев. Поэтому она никак и не пыталась ничего прервать. Сказать Наташе, чтобы ушла? Да ну его, ей надоело быть культурной, правильной девочкой, когда все другие вокруг живут так, как они хотят.

Прохлада вечера остужает горячую голову, дарит стыд, который притупляется тут же под действием бокала вина, что стало уже действовать. Сильно и быстро, как будто кто-то надел на голову кастрюлю и стал стучать по ней ложкой. 

Дом показывается слишком быстро, а шаг Джейн замедляется. Романофф не говорит ничего, словно понимает её мысли, не давит и даже не прикасается, пока… Все они взрослые люди, которым свойственно делать поспешные дела, не подумав, и только после уже сожалеть о том, что происходит вокруг. Или не сожалеть – каждый по-разному реагирует. А может уже послать куда подальше Наташу? Но совершенно не хочется, когда настроился. 

Лифт подымает их на пятый этаж и Фостер достаёт из сумочки ключи, подходя к двери. Сомнения враз вылетают из головы, когда Джейн, пропустив свою гостью в квартиру, вжимают спиной в закрытую дверь, впиваясь настойчивым поцелуем в губы. Мягкие, горячие и такие твёрдые в поцелуе, от чего внизу живота начинает приятно щекотать.   
\- Я надеюсь, что нигде там нет у тебя диктофона, - нервно выдыхает за всё это время Джейн, когда поцелуй разрывают и тонкие пальчики забираются под подол её платья.   
\- Конечно нет, где же я его спрячу?.. Ах ты, шалунья, - как с ребёнком говорит Романофф и уже более успокаивающе целует девушку, понимая, какого ей сейчас, и не желая расстроить её снова.


	7. Воскресный Техас

****

Воскресенье, 21 августа 2016 августа

У Локи в его шестнадцать лет было много проблем, возникших на почве свар с отцом. После рассказа мистеру Одинсону о том, каков же на самом деле Лафей, юноша понадеялся, что психолог всё прекрасно понял. Хотя, и сомневаться не приходилось, ведь Тор даже перенёс их встречи на десять утра. И как бы он не был совой, но отказываться от передышек в полтора часа от отца – глупо.

Каникулы подходили к своему логичному окончанию. У него не было никакого желания возвращаться в школу – последний год, после экзамены и поступление в университет. А отец начнёт напрягать его сильнее, ведь, как это так, новый виток в его жизни, нужно всунуть нос очень глубоко и тыкать назад в учёбу, когда он будет отдыхать. С этим надо что-то делать, но Локи просто не знал, как ещё достучаться до Лафея. Может, мистер Одинсон поможет ему с этим.

Подросток тяжело вздыхает и подставляет руку для полоза, который белым браслетом оплетает его запястье и устраивает голову на большом пальце. Локи действительно не понимал такого поступка Тора – заплатить за его покупку и не принять деньги назад. Уж слишком был странный порыв, тем более в объяснении своего поступка Одинсон явно врал ему.   
\- Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, - недовольно бросает Тони, не отвлекаясь от приставки.

Тони был его другом с самых пелёнок, почти с пелёнок. Старк слушал его, общался с ним, поддерживал и давал подсрачники, если опускались руки. Конечно, Локи делал тоже самое же для друга, но недавно он открыл то, что всегда было для его семьи под табу. С Тони он поцеловался осмысленно, с Тони он впервые познал взаимную ласку. Конечно, ничего не зашло уж слишком далеко, но ему это понравилось безумно, даже больше, чем с девушкой. 

Да, он уже встречался с девушкой, с самой прекрасной девушкой, которая раньше жила в соседнем доме. Красавица Сигюн, кажется, полюбила его так же, как и он её, всем сердцем. И что, что были детьми, и что, что в четырнадцать лет это было совершенно уж никак не любовью, но им было хорошо вместе. Однако потом всё перегорело так быстро, как сера на спичке.   
\- Ещё и змеюку притащил, - Тони нажимает на паузу и в кресле поворачивает лицом к другу. – Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу их.  
\- Вот и предоставлю тебе бесплатную шоковую терапию, - ехидно произносит Локи.   
\- Только попробуй её кинуть мне. Я – не ты, выкину твою змеюку через окно вместе с тобой.

Локи рассказывал всё Тони, а Тони рассказывал всё Локи. Странный симбиоз, в котором им было приятно жить вместе. Юноша, скинув тапки, забирается с ногами на кровать Старка и складывает ноги в позе лотоса. Нет ни единого секрета между ними и, как они поклялись, никогда не будет. Почему-то Лафейсон верил в это с детской непосредственностью, да и Тони бы не соврал бы ему, уж многое прошли вместе.   
\- Так что ты будешь делать со своим этим Одинсоном?  
\- Чего это мой? – он мастерски скрывает удовольствие от такого словосочетания по негодованием.  
\- Ой, Лафейсон, уж мне не вешай лапшу на уши, - Тони окидывается назад на спинку кресла и победно улыбается. – Ты мне все уши прожужжал этим Тором, а сейчас не понимаешь, о чём я. Я знаю тебя достаточно долго и прекрасно понимаю, что ты увлёкся этим красавчиком.   
\- Просто… - Локи тяжело вздыхает и опускает взгляд на полоза. 

С другом он всегда был самим собой, настоящим, ведь не было смысла действительно врать. Да, Локи действительно понравился Тор Одинсон, который смог быстро снять все его поставленные маски, выведать правду, частичную, да и столь добрым был к нему. По сравнению с другими мозгоправами Тор пытался стать другом для него, чтобы помочь. Да, Локи не отрицал, что у него были свои проблемы, у каждого человека есть проблемы, но они не те, чтобы ходить к психологам. Но отец, отец! Было обидно на третьем враче, на пятом уже безразлично, а вот на этом шестом ему понравилось… понравился сам терапевт.   
\- Я мыслю рационально: я – ребёнок, мне только шестнадцать, а Тор же уже давно мужчина. Да и вряд ли ему нравятся парни.   
\- Раз в год и палка стреляет, - философским тоном замечает Тони. – Ты хоть попробуй подбить клинья к этой скале-Одинсону. Не даст же тебе в лоб.  
\- Твоё красноречие такое красивое и обширное, - язвительно тянет Локи и с усмешкой смотрит на друга. – А что у тебя со Стивом?

О-о, это была больная тема для Тони. Он бегал за Роджерсом уже целых два месяца, для Тони это было слишком много, а Стив словно не обращал на все ухищрения внимания. Вообще, Локи не понимал, что такого нашёл в нём Старк, но у каждого свои вкусы.   
\- Помнишь, я же ходил с ним в парк аттракционов. Ну вот, на этом же чёртовом колесе я попытался взять его за руку, но меня чуть не столкнули за борт капсулы. Меня! – Тони недовольно хлопает в ладони. – Ладно, хорошо. Пошёл же вчера извиниться, подарок купил… Так меня этим букетом избили и закрыли перед носом. И откуда в этом дрыще столько сил? 

Локи старался не засмеяться, чтобы не обидеть друга, но нести в подарок парню букет цветов? Странные подходы были у Тони, чересчур, да и он бы не стал называть Стива слишком худым. Он ещё растёт, как и все они, тем более Роджерс стал ходить в спортзал, поэтому через полгода Тони придётся учиться быстро убегать, чтобы ему за такие шуточки не прилетело что-то более тяжёлое и в глаз. 

Его друг всегда был странным в мышлении по поводу отношений. Тони считал, что в свои семнадцать лет, которые исполнились ему всего лишь в прошлом месяце, что он уже слишком старый и уже никогда у него не будет никаких вторых половинок. Локи только посмеивался на это и говорил, что они всё равно придумают машину времени специально для того, чтобы Старк смог вернуться в прошлое и натолкнуть себя шестилетнего на правильный путь, а то с того времени всё пошло наперекосяк, когда ему отказала одноклассница.   
\- Слушай, может, я тебе что-то посоветую, чтобы ты быстрее привлёк внимание своего Одинсона? – Тони отвлекает его от мыслей.  
\- Букет подарить? – всё же он не сдерживает громкого смеха. – Нет, спасибо, я как-то сам.

Старк, буркнув что-то о том, что его совершенно никто не ценит в этом мире, возвращается в игру, расстреливая очередных инопланетян. Конечно, можно постараться что-то сделать, но он же такой ребёнок, по сравнению с Тором… 

Локи подымается на ноги и подходит со спины к Тони. Пригласить его к себе, чтобы после играть в видеоигру. Нет, Лафейсон не был против, но если он здесь такой прекрасный король всех и вся, то и обращать внимание нужно только на него. Гадко усмехнувшись, подросток протягивает руку со змеёй, позволяя полозу высунуть язык и ощупать им щеку Тони, который резко дёргается в сторону и падает вместе с креслом на пол. Громкий смех и Локи выбегает из спальни друга, слыша вслед разъярённый крик. Всё же он был ещё ребёнком и хотел веселья.


	8. Запись 6

_Врач: Тор Одинсон.  
Пациент: Локи Лафейсон, 16 лет, проблема: замкнутость в себе, боязнь быть настоящим с людьми, которые не сделали ничего плохого ему, и проблемы с отцом.  
Сеанс: шестой из десяти проплаченных.  
Дата: 23 августа 2016 года (вторник).  
План действия: разговор «по душам», частичная помощь в составлении лжи. _

Честно, Тор вообще не понимал, зачем продолжает вести дневник, если они в субботу уже всё выяснили. Но… он продолжал заполнять белые листы ровными чёрными буквами, которые под конец абзаца стали более смазанными и непонятными. Нервничает? Нет с чего, но нервничает. 

В кабинет он приходит к девяти, для посетителей открывается в половину десятого. Тор впервые за последние четыре года чувствовал волнение, что обхватывало всё его тело в непонятном желании что-то сделать, лишь бы сбросить это нервное волнение. Он вспоминает, как был совсем ребёнком, ну, как ребёнком, восемнадцатилетним парнем, и тогда впервые почувствовал этот сладкий трепет в груди. Это была Сиф – подруга детства, которую он полюбил. С ней было легко, кажется, что понимала его с первого слова, полуслова, поддерживала даже тогда, когда он поругался с отцом из-за того, что не бросил эту свою учёбу. Она принимала его таким, каким он есть на самом деле, но всё прошло как-то быстро. Или Тор просто устал от однообразия, однажды придя домой и заметив, что девушка сидела и читала книгу так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и… Или Сиф уже всё для себя решила, встретив кого-то другого. И Одинсон был уверен, что его прекрасная Сиф повстречала другую усладу своего сердца.

Тор никогда не осуждал её, тем более они нормально сели и поговорили. Одинсон признался, что предпочитает разнообразие не только в обычных серых буднях, но и в постели, на что получил довольно красноречивый взгляд. Сиф же просто сказала, что ожидала большего. Тихий, мирный разговор и уже через полгода Тор сорвался со своего непонятного целибата, окончательно забывая о своей первой любви. 

Много времени утекло с этого их последнего разговора, больше Тор не видел Сиф, только мама однажды обмолвилась, что девушка со своим мужем переехала в Бразилию. Ну, флаг им в руки… ему уж всё равно. Однако что-то кольнуло прошлым в сердце.

В дверь тихо и не особо смело стучатся и, не дождавшись ответа, в кабинет заходит Локи. Этот юноша действительно был для него загадкой с ответвлениями таких же тайн, да и сам по себе его типаж был уж слишком привлекательным, заманчивым, притягивающим… Чёрт. С этим приехавшим Бальдром он так и не сходил развеяться, а только вытрепал себе нервы. В который раз. И даже вся его практика, вся его жизнь в психологии, да и рядом с братом существование - ничему его не научила. Никакой выдержки, никакого терпения и яркое желание вмазать в лицо, которое усилилось, стоило только Бальдру сказать, что он задержится… здесь… в его квартире. 

Тор удивлённо смотрит на оказавшийся на столе судок с синей крышкой и переводит взгляд на Локи. Его решили покормить? Кажется, если спросит с чего такая щедрость, то снова услышит про ту змею и благодарность. Ну, пускай, зато не надо будет выходить на обед в кафешку. Тор приоткрывает крышку и вдыхает соблазняющий сладковатый запах блинчиков с клубничным сиропом.  
\- Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок, - несмело произносит Локи, но стоит Тору поднять на него взгляд, как тут же стыдливо опускает голову. – Простите, неудачная шутка.  
\- Ты сам это приготовил? – Одинсон не скрывает удивления и закрывает крышку, чтобы не возникло чувство голода.

Юноша только смущённо кивает головой и предпочитает смотреть себе в колени. Ну… Тор надеется, что всё же не в первый раз Локи готовил и что добавил сахар, а не соль. Успокаивающе улыбнувшись, ведь на него всё равно косятся, он отодвигает судочек ближе к своему краю стола, чтобы не задеть, и кладёт сверху на крышку прочно завёрнутую в салфетку вилку. Продумал, побеспокоился и… странно, уж действительно очень странно, однако приятно. 

Тор закрывает дневник и прячет его в ящик стола, чтобы не мозолил глаза. Сегодня они просто говорят, не больше и не меньше, а запишет потом, если захочет. Всё же проблем как таковых, с какими обычно приходят к нему, нет, поэтому и рушить систему записей в дневниках как-то не особо хочется. Подумает об этом позже, как-нибудь потом.  
\- Ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, - лёгкие нотки манипуляции в голосе смешаны с теплом, чтобы расположить быстрее к себе Локи для разговора.  
\- У друга на ночёвке был, за эти два дня отдохнул от отца и его замашек.  
\- Они стали хуже? – с явной тревогой спрашивает Тор, кладя руки на стол.  
\- Ну, как хуже… - Локи, тяжело вздохнув, полностью расслабляется и кладёт голову на стол. 

Врал ему? Нет, наверно нет, но выслушать точно нужно, ведь тогда Лафейсону станет легче. Тор подымается на ноги и, обойдя стол, берёт подростка под локоть, чтобы он тоже встал. Не нужно лежать на столе и мять о дерево голову, тем более Тор был уверен, что краснота с этой белоснежней кожи сходит очень медленно. 

Тор помогает юноше сесть на диван, не понимая, зачем вообще это делает и почему Локи ничего не говорит. Сев в кресло рядом с головой юноши, который уже лёг и сложил руки на груди, Одинсон кладёт руки на подлокотники.  
\- Так что произошло?  
\- Через восемь дней нужно же снова идти в школу, а у отца опять начинается разрыв… начинает снова включать свой весь характер, - Локи тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. – Это мой последний год, экзамены и все прочие дела, поэтому отец уже принимается доставать меня с тем, почему я не сижу за книгами, не сдаю онлайн-тесты и не показываю лучшие результаты.   
\- Что по его мнению лучшие результаты?   
\- Как вам объяснить? – Локи открывает глаза и переводит взгляд на Одинсона. – Знаете Ноама Хомского? Юдит Полгар? Стивена Хокинга? – на последнем имени Тор утвердительно кивает головой. – Отец считает, что я должен быть умнее их уже сейчас.   
\- Но это же нереально.   
\- О, мой папенька прекрасно это понимает, но всё равно пытается добиться этого от меня. 

У кого проблемы – так это у Лафея, который явно и… Это он оставил синяк на скуле собственного сына и разбил ему губу. Два и два складывается слишком быстро в ужасающую картину, ведь Лафей может просто в порыве такого вбивания в сына желания к учёбе избить его до смерти.

Тор поджимает губы и опускает взгляд в пол, складывая руки на груди. Возможно, надо будет поговорить с Лафеем, вызвать его в свой кабинет, но это уж отчаянный поступок, ведь так может подставить Локи. Типаж Лафея очевидный – он старается сделать из собственного сына того, кем сам не стал, вкладывает в него столько всего, чего обычный человек в таком юном возрасте не может вынести. Это действительно уже просто фанатизм, который стал чересчур больным. Поэтому сам он не будет действовать, не станет перепрыгивать через Локи, а, для начала, поговорит с ним об этом. 

Тишина затягивается на добрые двадцать минут, но Одинсон ничего не говорит, чувствуя, что юноша сам что-то хочет ещё добавить. Что-то важное, раз столько смятения на лице у него появляется. Подтолкнуть? Нет, сам пускай решится, потому что так может и в дальнейшей жизни ждать того, чтобы его подталкивали к высказываниям чего-то важного.   
\- Я люблю его, - всё же решается сказать хоть что-то Локи. – Как никак, это мой отец, но его эти… требования переполняют мою чашу терпения. И я всё больше склоняюсь к тому мнению, что просто съеду в общежитие, когда поступлю, и буду приезжать домой только на Рождество. Я понимаю, что это неправильно, но по-другому никак.   
\- Ты пытался с ним говорить?   
\- Конечно, - Локи фыркает. – Но это бесполезно, как горохом об стену. Он совершенно не слышит ни меня, ни даже учителей, когда они говорят, что я сваливаюсь с ног от переутомления. Да, я несколько раз падал в обморок, - отвечает юноша на немой вопрос в глазах Тора. – Конечно, из всех случаев только один был взаправду, но и это не действует на отца. Только таблетки мне какие-то купил, что-то с витаминным комплексом. 

Локи не переставал изливать душу, не переставал говорить, рассказывая всё так, как оно есть, и Тор почему-то чувствовал себя особо хорошо. Всё внутри так и пело о том, что Лафейсон ни с кем так не делился, это было понятно по тому, как он рассказывал всё с запалом и сбиваясь – неопытный в рассказах собственной жизни. И Одинсон вовсе не останавливает себя, не отворачивается, даже не вспоминает профессиональную этику, правило – нельзя испытывать ни сочувствия, ни восхищение, ничего к своим клиентам. Но…

Отчего-то вновь вспоминается Сиф, которая когда-то давно так же изливала ему душу. Что её не любят родители, что они пьют и она постоянно была в интернате, где и стала почти что пацанкой. Нет, девушка уж никак не была пацанкой, но разве переубедишь женщину, если она что-то уже вбила себе в голову? Да так со всеми людьми, ничего не меняется. И Тор невольно принимается сравнивать Сиф с Локи, понимая, что юноша куда интересней, чем была она, что Лафейсон даже в некоторой степени красивей. 

Тор прогоняет от себя такие мысли, напоминая себе, что это просто его клиент, пациент, которому он должен помочь, а не рассматривать его в плане отношений. Глупо, упал с головой в этот омут и теперь не может уже рационально смотреть на окружающую Локи проблему. Не сможет помочь и в итоге, когда нужно будет уже прощаться с ним. Прощаться? Совсем никак не хочется торопить время, однако оно само неумолимо бежит к концу всего.   
\- Ладно, что-то я много наговорил, - Локи переворачивается на бок и не сводит внимательного взгляда с Тора. – Мистер Одинсон, вам же нельзя рассказывать о себе, да? Правила ваши, запреты… Это, наверно, так напрягает, ведь все мы вам изливаем душу, делимся тяжёлым, а вы вынуждены всё держать в себе. 

Манипулятор. Тор усмехается и отводит взгляд в сторону. Его так и тянет узнать что-то про него, но Одинсон не будет ничего говорить потому, что это просто пациент его. Или нет? В принципе, если так посудить, то от одного раза ничего не случится, тем более он же не будет рассказывать что-то такое прям тайное из своей жизни.  
\- Выпытывать у своего лечащего психолога тайны его жизни очень плохо, Локи, - со смешком произносит Тор и возвращает взгляд юноше.   
\- Но, кажется, вы не против того, чтобы я это делал, - слишком самоуверенно говорит подросток. – Да ничего не будет, если вы хоть что-то расскажете.   
\- Я самый младший в семье. Тюр давно уехал, лишь приезжает по праздникам, а Бальдр… Он был всегда противным, надоедливым. В детстве я считал это забавным, игры, как никак, но когда поступил в университет, то Бальдр стал доставать меня ни на шутку. Постоянно: «Ты, как психолог, скажи, в чём же смысл жизни». Или: «Я сегодня встал с левой ноги, порог переступил правой, прошёл под лестницей и погладил чёрного кота. А потом мне стало как-то тошно, и я сделал куклу вуду, но мне стало жалко своих волос. Почему мне стало их жалко? Помоги мне». И так продолжается уже двенадцать лет. 

Локи звонко засмеялся и перевернулся на спину, пытаясь овладеть собой. Да, со стороны это смешно, но, когда тебе почти каждый день звонит Бальдр на телефон или в Скайпе и нудит, по-другому это не назовёшь, уже не до смеха. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Тор скрывает собственную улыбку. Смех у Локи был приятным, что удивляет его, но не более. А вообще, эта практика хорошая – выговорился и отчасти стало легче, только отчасти, ведь вернётся домой и снова будет перед ним мельтешить морда лица Бальдра, с которым разговоры тоже являются глупыми и безрезультатными.   
\- Это забавно, - отсмеявшись, произносит Локи. – Иметь братьев, сестёр – это довольно хорошо, наверно.   
\- Выматывает и надоедает быстро, - тут же отвечает Тор. – Особенно тогда, когда нет у брата никаких границ и тормозов, - мужчина подымается на ноги, когда часы показывают уже двенадцать. – Ты задержался у меня.  
\- Если приятно проходит времяпровождение, то я не против проводить его с вами до конца вашего рабочего дня.

Тор поворачивает голову в сторону подростка и вопросительно смотрит на него. Неужели подбивает клинья к нему? Или это просто любезность? Одинсон замечает лёгкий оттенок смущения на скулах подростка, который тут же подрывается на ноги и поспешно надевает рюкзак на спину. Много сегодня у него было странного в поведении и это наталкивает на то, с чем он столкнулся рядом с Джейн. Но сейчас Тор чувствовал приятный оклик в ответ. Быстрое, всё ещё смущённое, прощание и Локи почти что выбегает из кабинета, оставляя психолога с незаметной улыбкой на губах.


	9. Запись 7

_Врач: Тор Одинсон.  
Пациент: Локи Лафейсон, 16 лет, проблема: замкнутость в себе, боязнь быть настоящим с людьми, которые не сделали ничего плохого ему, и проблемы с отцом.  
Сеанс: шестой из десяти проплаченных.  
Дата: 24 августа 2016 года (среда).  
План действия: разговор «по душам», частичная помощь в составлении лжи._

Ему было интересно, принесут ли очередной какой-то презент. Оладьи оказались съедобными куда больше, чем он думал, а клубничный сироп… Никогда ему не доводилось пробовать настолько сладкий сироп, который он, к сожалению, съел первым. Тор уже подумывал попросить Локи принести просто сироп или сказать, в каком магазине покупает.

В дневник за вчерашний сеанс Одинсон написал только одно слово – прекрасно. Хотя и оно не отображало ничего из того в полной мере, что испытывал. Да, за прошедшую ночь Тор разобрался в том, какие чувства преобладают в нём, и понял, что ему приятно, весело и интересно проводить время с Локи, поэтому хотел больше, чем просто полтора часа. Но разница больше, чем в десять лет, уж слишком для подростка, который видит в нём только психолога. Наверно, в чём Тор уже не был уверен после вчерашнего. 

Сегодня с утра температура прыгнула с двадцати трёх на почти что тридцать, из-за чего все люди были похожи на улиток на сковороде. Ужасное лето в этом году выдалось. Тор покосился в сторону кондиционера, который, к несчастью, сломался именно сегодня и не охлаждал помещение так, как нужно. Тяжело вздохнув, Одинсон расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу и ослабляет галстук, который уже через пять минут остаётся на спинке стула, как и пиджак. Даже в девять утра настолько душно, что невозможно дышать, а мастер для починки кондиционера будет только после двух. Аж двух!

Тор с сомнением смотрит на лежащий перед ним дневник и просто закрывает его. Нет уже какого-то смысла писать что-то в него, ведь мужчина впервые чувствует то, чем не хочет делиться даже с бумагой. Лучше оставить в себе как приятное воспоминание. Взяв обычную чёрную резинку, Тор собирает волосы в хвост, надеясь, что хоть так будет легче. 

Когда был холод – ему не нравилось и он хотел жару. Когда появилась жара – снова не нравится и теперь хочется холода. Да, это совершенно по-человечески, но хочется и какой-то стабильности. Тор подымается на ноги для того, чтобы поставить на полку дневник. Всё, это законченная история, поэтому будут просто разговоры и не больше… не меньше. 

Стук раздаётся привычно пунктуально, когда часы отображают десять утра. Локи улыбался, был явно счастливым, но опять что-то скрывал за этой маской. В глазах была какая-то боль, какая-то смута и тревога. Тор делает вид, что не замечает, как и того, что юноша был в застёгнутой кофте почти до горла, когда ему явно жарко.   
\- Невыносимо жарко, неправда ли? – всё же спрашивает Одинсон, когда Локи садится в кресло напротив него.  
\- Да нет, нормально. Только голова с самого утра раскалывалась, - не такой поспешный ответ, но за ним скрывается ложь. 

Хотелось спросить, что же скрывает подросток, но как-то не было особого настроя, что ли, или просто боялся разрушить того, что уже между ними появилось. Между ними? Уже нет смысла удивляться, когда сам принял это, пусть и не на сто процентов. 

Тор внимательно смотрит на юношу, который становится настороженным под этим взглядом. Будет таить, не скажет прямой ответ на новые вопросы. А если всё же его мнение неправильное и Локи хоть каплю да изменился? Всё возможно в этой жизни.   
\- Ты со мной делился, что у тебя есть друзья, - издалека начинает Одинсон, чтобы, в итоге, добиться своего.  
\- У меня всегда была такая точка зрения, что лучше один настоящий друг, чем десяток товарищей, которые, в итоге, предадут ради своей выгоды. Так и повелось, что у меня вот уже как десять лет один друг, с которым я делюсь всем, как и он со мной. Горести, боль, успехи, веселье – у нас нет друг от друга никаких тайн.   
\- А что насчёт того, что тебя тогда избили одноклассники?   
\- Когда? – непонимание и Локи сразу же, поняв свою ошибку, прячется за маской отрешённости. – А, вы про тот случай. Я же уже говорил, длинный язык, ляпнул, не подумав, за что и поплатился.  
\- Зачем ты врёшь?

Локи открывает рот, чтобы начать отрицать, но, не найдя слов в поддержку своей лжи, просто закрывает его. Он опускает голову вниз и шумно выдыхает, закусывая губу. Слишком быстро этот психолог понял и слишком быстро подобрался к настоящей его жизни. А если подтвердит, что врал ему, то Тор больше не захочет видится с ним. И так, осталось только три сеанса.  
\- Сними кофту, пожалуйста.

Мягкий тон, даже тёплый, чего никогда не было в его сторону, и Локи хмурится. Он – человек, подросток, который хочет внимания к себе от того, кто нравится, от того, кто так быстро нашёл к нему подход, но всё равно… Покачав головой, Лафейсон всё же расстёгивает кофту, в которой ему было чересчур жарко, и слишком медленно снимает её. Юноша прекрасно знает, что сейчас увидит Тор – синяки от слишком сильной хватки на предплечье, синяки, которые появляются на нём не в первый раз. 

Тор, поджав губы, смотрит на химерную картину фиолетово-синими красками больного художника на белоснежной коже предплечья Локи. Да, ему было жарко в этой кофте, и юноша бы уже давно сидел в одной футболке, если бы не эти синяки… Всё действительно не так, как ему рассказывал Локи. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Одинсон обходит стол, чтобы остановится рядом с Локи и положить руку ему на плечо, заставляя поднять голову вверх.  
\- Почему ты позволяешь отцу это делать?

А в ответ тишина. И Локи снова опускает голову вниз, нервно теребя ткань бедной кофты, которая останется после сегодняшнего сеанса измятой. Почему он не может избежать этого, ведь уже достаточно взрослый и, как убедился Тор, присутствуют мозги с изворотливостью. Что-то было не так, они почти подошли к самой правде, но Локи просто пожимает плечами, не зная, что ответить на это. Как никак, Лафей – его отец, да и юноша сам нарывается… очень сильно провоцирует его.  
\- Локи, ты же понимаешь, что не в тебе проблема? – Тор в поддержку сжимает острое плечо подростка. – Ты должен завтра прийти со своим отцом и я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы он больше не подымал на тебя руку.  
\- Нет, - он отрицательно мотает головой. – Отец не придёт. Во-первых, он занят, а во-вторых, для него это… 

Но слова обрываются слишком быстро и Тор буквально ощущает повисшую неловкость в воздухе. Всё куда хуже, чем он себе представлял? Неужели всё это время Локи врал ему и эти все высказываемые им чувства не большем, чем фальшь?

Локи резко подрывается на ноги и, схватив рюкзак, почти что бежит к двери. Уходит от проблем, уходит так, как сейчас это более вероятно, чем слова. Но Тор успевает его схватить за локоть, не давая больше ступить ни шагу. Слабая попытка вырвать руку, что-то жалобное, как всхлип просьбы дать уйти, но Одинсон только сжимает сильнее локоть.   
\- Что происходит, Локи? – уже более твёрдо спрашивает Тор.  
\- Всё, что я вам говорил – правда… правда без единственного кусочка паззла. Отцу противны… геи. И когда он увидел меня с Тони, то… Ему отвратно такое, он презирает таких, как я, и подымает руку ещё из-за этого, как и не сдерживает своих слов по этому поводу.

Вот… как. Тор даже теряется от такого развития событий, от того, что действительно за всем этим стояло. Значит, Лафей не переносит на дух людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией, что делает всё положение куда хуже. 

Тор ненавязчиво ведёт несопротивляющегося Локи обратно, сажает его в кресло и забирает с рук рюкзак, который становится рядом на полу, с кофтой, что ложится на спинку кресла. Надо что-то ему сказать, нет, вообще нужно что-то сказать, но как-то он растерялся. Одинсон садится в кресло напротив и складывает руки на столе, смотря на тёмную поверхность.

Нет, он не был против геев, просто к нему ещё ни разу за пять лет не приходили с такими проблемами. Возможно, Локи поддался тенденции двадцать первого века, но... Да кого он обманывает?! На почве того, что у него не было полноценной семьи, что отец не уделял положенной любви, а только третировал, то Локи сначала сделал это назло, в чём был уверен Тор. И сейчас это «назло» стало таким близким и настоящим для Лафейсона, что уже сейчас он считает это нормальным. 

Вообще, Тор не понимал, как в их веке уже можно относиться с презрениям к геям. Но да, гомофобов всё равно в мире очень много, что удивляет его до сих пор. Нет разницы, с кем спит, кого любит человек, главное, чтобы ему было хорошо и не нёс вред обществу. А вот как раз гомофобы, которые перерастают в скинхеды, и несут вред всему тому миру и спокойствию. 

Тор поднимает взгляд на Локи, который уже не сжимается. Расправленные плечи, твёрдый взгляд, уверенный и решительный – будет отстаивать до конца то, что стало его настоящей жизнью.  
\- Почему ты не сказал об этом раньше? – Одинсон спрашивает то, что беспокоило его сейчас сильнее.  
\- Меня сюда отправил отец, который считает это проблемой. Но для меня это не проблема, для меня эта такая же нормальность, как и дышать воздухом, - твёрдо, но слишком холодно, скрывая свои настоящие эмоции, отвечает Локи.  
\- А учёба?  
\- Я же говорил, я не врал. Отец требует и тоже подымает руку из-за этого. Но по большей части я изо дня в день получаю по той причине, что для него моя ориентация неправильная.  
\- Хорошо, - Тор тяжело вздыхает и берёт небольшой квадратик бумаги с ручкой, кладя их на ближний край к подростку. – Напиши свой домашний адрес.


	10. Филантроп

****

Среда, 24 августа 2016 года

Правда оказалась не такой уж и страшной, как ему думалось. Ну, гей, ну, не привлекают его девушки и что с того? Родители должны принимать своих детей такими, какие они есть, поддерживать и уж никак не бить ещё из-за того, что нравятся парни. Даже его отец, когда узнал, что ему нравится не только женский пол, то не общался только полгода, говоря, что нет у него больше сына. А потом, видимо, Фригга всерьёз поговорила с Одином и тот принял его даже с этим.

Тор видел всё отчаяние и боль в глазах Локи, когда тот рассказывал о своих предпочтениях. Считал, что он тоже его ударит? Видимо, Лафей чересчур сильно его зачмырил по этому поводу и вбил силой, что не должен ничего такого желать. Но... Одинсон совершенно не понимал, зачем юноша продолжает провоцировать отца, ведь юношеского максимализма у него не наблюдается. Может, банальная месть, но Локи тоже перерос это. Да, присутствует простое желание доказать Лафею, что он имеет право жить так, как хочет, чтобы его не подавляли, но уже ради одного того, чтобы не били, не унижали, можно потерпеть до переезда...

Теперь Одинсон отчётливо понимал, почему Лафей, записывая сына на приём, не сказал причину. Никакая не замкнутость, ничего, что связанно с учёбой, а просто нетрадиционная ориентация, к которой мужчина испытывает отвращение и презрение. И именно с ним нужно работать, а не с Локи, который, не смотря на такое обращение к себе от единственного близкого человека, всё равно остался нормальным ребёнком. Пусть и с масками, но это лишь адаптация, возможно даже мимикрия на того человека, который идеально подходит характером и стилем жизни именно для Лафея.

Когда в семье появляется ребёнок, то с ним нужно вести разговоры, его нужно учить правильной жизни, вернее, просто показывать, как живут другие. И если он принимает такое решение, как любовь к кому-то, то действительно нужно похвалить, поддержать и объяснить, что к чему.

Однако это было индивидуально для каждой семьи и Тор совершенно никак не понимал, почему он вызвался влезть в эту настолько глубоко. Альтруизмом он в последний раз страдал два года назад, когда взял домой серого жако. А потом и второго ему всунул Танелиир, говоря, что так не будет скучно. Да, не скучно, особенно когда два самца принимаются выяснять, кто из них царь горы. Поэтому сейчас, эта новая вспышка бескорыстной помощи, напрягала его.

Тор не особо думал, когда просил с утра у Локи написать его домашний адрес, идя на поводу лишь на вспышке филантропии, которая проявилась... Да, после такого признания юноши у него самого внутри словно упала какая-то завеса, что огораживала его человечность от профессии. А в голове билось твёрдое осознание того, что он должен по любому помочь Локи.

Старый «бьюик» останавливается возле частного дома в довольно богатом районе и Одинсону даже становится стыдно за свою машину. Деньги водились, но тратиться на что-то дорогое, что не продержится и пару дней… Тем более этот «бьюик» был их семейным раритетом, с которым как-то жалко было расставаться. 

Одинсон медленно шёл по дорожке к двери, прокручивая в голове слова, которые придётся сказать Лафею. Нервничает, как будто на первом экзамене в университете, боясь сделать какую-то ошибку, из-за чего бы его выгнали. Но Тор отгоняет от себя все мысли, когда подходит к двери и нажимает на кнопку звонка. Приятная трель соловья, которую, явно, выбирал Локи, и мужчина отходит на шаг назад. Тишина напрягает, только далёкий шум города хоть немного успокаивает, но через несколько секунд за дверью слышатся быстрые шаги.   
\- Я же говорил, что ты забыл клю… - Локи прикусывает себе язык и замирает на пороге, удивлённо смотря на своего лечащего врача. – Не думал, что вы приедете так… быстро.   
\- Позволишь зайти?  
\- Да… да, конечно, - как-то чересчур растеряно отвечает юноша и отходит в сторону, позволяя войти Тору.

Локи выглядел чересчур по-домашнему в шортах и майке, которая выглядела растянутой или была просто на пару размеров больше. Его действительно никто не ждал здесь, но именно этот эффект неожиданности послужит куда лучшей работой в разговоре с Лафеем, чем слова.

Разувшись, его отводят в гостиную и предлагают сесть, от чего Тор не смеет отказаться. Одинсон видит неловкость и страх в том, как сидит в соседнем кресле Локи, в том, как мнёт край серой майки и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Не нервничай, я просто поговорю с твоим отцом и не более, - мягко заверяет подростка Тор.  
\- Да в этом и проблема. Он может… - юноша нервно закусывает губу. – Он не послушает вас.   
\- Вот и проверим, послушает или нет. Твой отец же ещё на работе.

И Тор получает в ответ только слабый кивок головы. Он прекрасно понимал Локи, который сейчас нервничал и, если бы его здесь не было, вскочил бы на ноги, чтобы начать бегать из стороны в сторону. В тишине проходят долгие минуты, после чего Лафейсон подхватывается и растерянно предлагает чай, на что Тор утвердительно кивает головой. 

Он сам нервничал, ведь любое неправильное слово и Локи может пострадать, ведь, явно, Лафея, мало того, что раздражает предпочтение собственного пола, так ещё и сын об этом попросил поговорить с ним психолога. И именно так и будет в голове биться у мужчины – Тор уверен. Тихое шуршание на кухне, шум закипающего чайника… Невинный вид Локи его покорил, но Одинсон уже достаточно хорошо выучил юношу. За первой обложкой скрывается настоящий демон, который хочет нормально жить, а не быть заключён в клетке. Холод взрослого, неуверенность и мнительность ребёнка и лишь после идёт демон.

Подняв голову, Тор забирает принесённую чашку с горячим чаем и делает глоток, благодаря этим Локи. Обычный, мятный… А если Лафей его сразу же прогонит? Нет, он не отступит, ведь это уже будет действительно каким-то театром абсурда. От мыслей его отвлекает шум проворачиваемого ключа в дверном замке и Тор сразу же ставит на столик кружку, подымаясь на ноги. Краем глаза мужчина замечает, как Локи сжимается в кресле, как за эти считанные секунды прячет ребёнка за холодом, погребая слишком глубоко в себе демонёнка. 

Лафей выглядит почти, как взрослая копия Локи, только черты лица более грубые и глаза не светятся той жизнью, к которой Тор уже привык за время общения с юношей. Мужчина хмурится, замирая на пороге в гостиную, и осматривает его с ног до головы.  
\- Тор Одинсон, психолог вашего сына, - тут же представляется мужчина, чтобы не было никаких лишних мыслей у Лафея, и протягивает руку, которую пожимают.   
\- Приятно познакомиться лично, мистер Одинсон, - Лафей косится на сына, который сразу же испаряется из гостиной. – Вы хотели поговорить по поводу того, что ваше лечение совершенно не помогает стать здоровым моему сыну? 

Будет тяжело. Тор лишь поверхностно улыбнулся, и не соглашаясь, и соглашаясь со словами Лафея. Раз у них уже с самого начала так пошло, то не стоит заходить издалека. Одинсон садится обратно на диван, когда ему указывают на него рукой, и внимательно смотрит на Лафея, что разместился в кресле напротив. Скованные движения, но они более грациозны, чем у Локи, хищный взгляд, который пробирается в самую душу, словно желая прочитать мысли… или подавить чужую волю и после переманить на свою сторону, чтобы верили только ему.  
\- Так что вы хотите сказать мне? – он кладёт руки на подлокотники кресла, не сводя препарирующего взгляда с Тора.  
\- Мистер…  
\- Можно просто по имени, у нас не столь большая разница в возрасте.  
\- Тогда и вы меня зовите по имени, - Тор показывает свою беспечность рядом с мужчиной, чтобы тот расслабился. – Ваш сын довольно умный подросток и развит не по годам, что является вашей заслугой. Но Локи мне рассказал, как и благодаря чему ему это даётся.  
\- Вы сюда пришли, чтобы лечить меня? – холодно осведомляется Лафей с кривой усмешкой на губах.  
\- Нет, ни в коем разе. Знаете, ваше поведение очень характерно для того родителя, который пытается сделать из своего ребёнка того, кем сам не смог стать. Однако, так вы подавляете настоящую личность Локи, из-за чего, в итоге, он может или спиться, или стать наркоманом, чтобы найти в этом хоть какой-то оттенок любви, что вы не дали ему. Помимо этого, вы ещё и силой внушаете ему, что нужно только учиться, без друзей, без отдыха. Так Локи вполне может через год стать полностью асоциальным, не сможет даже просто поговорить с другими людьми. А говорить про то, что вы с кулаками ещё и вбиваете ему нормальное, как он будет считать, поведение, не стоит, ведь, когда у Локи появится своя семья, то будет воспитывать своих же детей так же, как и вы воспитывали его.   
\- Я не понимаю, что вы хотите от меня, - с угрозой в голосе произносит Лафей, прекрасно понимая, что его не будут хвалить за то, что благодаря ему Локи уже сейчас добился многого.  
\- Вам нужно сменить своё отношение к Локи, - твёрдо произносит Тор, переставая выглядеть, как пай-мальчик. – Он ещё ребёнок, Лафей, поймите это. Ему хочется веселья, ему хочется общения с одногодками, бывать у друзей и ездить куда-то на каникулах, а не сидеть за книгами. Вам нужно показать свою любовь сыну, перестать его бить и принять таким, какой он есть, - на опасное плато он ступил, очень опасное.  
\- Я не потерплю того, чтобы мой сын был каким-то… голубым, - жёстко произносит Лафей.  
\- Послушайте, сейчас вы ведёте себя с Локи так, как будто он ваш сожитель. Но нет! – Тор сразу же берёт себя в руки, откладывая подальше свои чувства. – В первую очередь и в любую другую, Локи – это ваш сын, ваш ребёнок. И вы должны просто принять его таким, какой он есть. То, что он стал предпочитать свой пол, отчасти и ваша заслуга, ведь Локи не получал любви в детстве от вас, поэтому и стал искать эту замену такими способами.   
\- Я ему давал всё, что он хотел, покупал, приносил в дом деньги, которые через три дня магическим образом исчезали. И вы мне говорите, что я ничего не делал для сына и не люблю его?  
\- Любовь – это не только материальное обеспечение. Когда вы с ним просто разговаривали по душам? Когда просто подходили, обнимали и говорили, что вы любите его? Когда интересовались его жизнью, увлечениями и хвалили его, пусть даже не искренне, но показывали, что вам не безразлично? Детям нужно внимание больше, чем игрушки.

Лафей поджимает губы и отворачивает голову в сторону, сжимая пальцами подлокотники кресла. Он задел что-то внутри и, кажется, даже знает что. Тор откидывает в голове бессмысленные мысли, которые сейчас не подойдут на пользу тому слабенькому деревянному мосту, что пока что выстроился у него к Лафею.   
\- У вас же самого не было образца мужского поведения в семья, отцовского поведения? – Тор мысленно кивает самому себе головой, замечая, как костяшки пальцев Лафея побледнели сильнее. – Ваш отец…  
\- Отчим, - бесцветным тоном поправляет мужчина.   
\- Ваш отчим, видимо, вас бил, тем самым вбивая философию жизни. Локи у вас первый ребёнок, тем более, явно, ранний для вас и первые года вы не могли осмыслить того, что он ваш сын. Я ни в коем разе не осуждаю вас, Лафей, вы действительно считаете это всё правильным, но… подумайте, разве вы хотите такую же жизнь для своего ребёнка, что была и у вас? – мужчина еле заметно отрицательно мотает головой, всё ещё не смотря на Тора. – Если вы согласны, я могу вам помочь. У меня есть знакомый, который проводит тренинги с, так скажем, перевоспитания отцов, которые просто запутались в собственной жизни. Неделю вы проведёте в лагере для взрослых, где вам покажут, как правильно взаимодействовать с детьми, как вести себя и проявлять свои чувства, если вы этого даже не умеете. А на это время Локи поживёт у своего друга, отдохнёт полноценно перед школой.   
\- Я не отпущу его жить целую неделю у друга, от которого так и тянет на километр голубизной.   
\- Хорошо, не всё сразу, - Тор уходит на попутную, понимая, что сейчас всё может просто оборваться. – Пусть, тогда, поживёт у меня. 

Что он творит? Но слова срываются с губ прежде, чем Тор успевает себя остановить. Это… необдуманный ход, но Лафей явно был готов поехать в тот лагерь, чтобы измениться. Мужчина не был глупым и понимал, что ведёт себя неправильно с Локи, но уже ничего не мог поделать. По крайней мере сам. А здесь такая возможность… 

Тор нервно облизывает губы, понимая, что ляпнул дурость, ведь кто он вообще такой. Да и отправлять ребёнка жить к неизвестному человеку как-то глупо. Но Одинсон не забирает своих слов, ведь он уже пообещал самому себе, что поможет Локи, доведёт его до конца. Лафей поворачивает голову в его сторону, проницательно смотря на него, словно отыскивая для себя ответы на не поставленные вопросы. 

Слабый кивок головы и мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от Тора, зовёт Локи, который тут же заходит в гостиную. Явно подслушивал, но не подаёт виду на насмешливый взгляд Одинсона. Сухие слова о том, чтобы собрал необходимые вещи, как приказ какой-то, и юноша уходит без лишних слов. Тору было как-то не особо удобно сидеть в молчании рядом с этим мужчиной, который не сводил своего взгляда с него, но он старался быть таким же спокойным.

В голове не переставало биться, что он сделал необдуманный шаг, предложив Локи пожить неделю у себя. Во-первых, где он его разместит, а во-вторых… там же Бальдр, который такой же непредсказуемый, как и адронный коллайдер. Но внутри приятно шевельнулась мысль, что он будет видеть все семь дней юношу с утра до ночи. Какие глупости. 

Тор подымается на ноги одновременно с Лафеем, когда к ним спускается подросток уже полностью собранный. Одинсон сразу же забирает сумку с его плеча и косится на переносной террариум с белоснежной змеёй. Лишь бы не сожрали у него этого полоза, ведь с его попугаев станется. Или с Бальдра, который ради прикола может что-то сделать. 

На улице Тор отрывается от Локи с его отцом, давая возможность им что-то обсудить, попрощаться, и прячет сумку в багажник. Всё же бедно смотрится его «бьюик» здесь, особенно рядом с Лафеем, который с недоверием осматривает машину. Нервничает? Это уже хороший признак того, что готов к изменениям ради сына. Мужчина кладёт руку на плечо Локи, сжимая и что-то тихо говоря, на что юноша послушно кивает головой.  
\- Карета подана, - с улыбкой, чтобы поднять настроение, говорит Тор, когда Лафейсон подходит к автомобилю, и открывает ему дверь.

Локи позволяет себе улыбку, но не больше, чувствуя напряжение. Может, Одинсон был каким-то маньяком? Нет, вряд ли, иначе бы сам не был таким растерянным. Да и то, что настолько долго оставляет дом, чего раньше никогда не было, его и расстраивало и пугало. Автомобиль мягко, не смотря на то, что был стареньким, трогается с места, и Локи смотрит на отца, который не уходил в дом, пока они не скрылись за поворотом.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Локи, крепче сжимая пластмассовый террариум с полозом, который, наевшись, пытался как можно сильнее насладиться прекрасной мышкой.  
\- Думаю, если бы кто-то другой узнал твою историю, то тоже согласился помочь.  
\- Нет. Вы первый психолог, которому действительно не плевать. Да ещё вы так легко взяли к себе домой меня. А вдруг я какой-то… не такой, как вам кажется?  
\- Если б мишки были пчёлами, - вспоминает Тор детскую сказку и улыбается. – Нам не стоит боятся друг друга, а вот того, кто живёт у меня...   
\- Вы о брате? – Локи явно оживает, скидывая с себя маску холода. – Я не думаю, что он настолько плох, как вы говорите.

На это заявление Тор только фыркает и качает головой. Не плох… надо будет поговорить с Бальдром, чтобы действительно не пугал своим поведением Локи и был более сдержанным. Оставшуюся дорогу они проводят в молчании. Локи явно чувствовал себя неловко, даже, Тор был уверен, представлял себя обузой. Но юноша не скажет этого вслух и, наверно, будет стараться показать то, что может быть полезным и не мешаться под ногами.

Конечно, у него не было такого домины, как у Лафейсонов, но и квартира не в самом бедном районе, не просто холодные стены и пол. А какую сумму он выложил за неё, ведь «…посмотрите, какой прекрасный вид открывается с этих панорамных окон». Да, Тор не сожалел вовсе из-за такой покупки, ведь оно того стоило. Только, как оказалось, нужно было большую площадь покупать. 

Локи порывался забрать свою сумку, чтобы не напрягать Тора лишний раз, но ему мягко сказали, чтобы он крепче держал террариум. Главное, чтобы Бальдр не выпрыгнул непонятно откуда, как обычно, и не испугал, иначе полетит с окна, как и было обещано. Одинсон чересчур медленно открывает дверь и заглядывает в квартиру, слыша за спиной тихий смех Локи. Пусть поживёт здесь с пару деньков с настоящим Бальдром – не смеялся бы тогда. 

Пропустив первым подростка, Тор закрывает дверь и ведёт его в свою спальню. Семь дней он уже точно сможет переночевать на диване в гостиной, тем более телевизор рядом и до кухни не так уж и далеко. Конечно, Локи сразу же начал, когда понял, чья это комната, что может спать и на диване, но все возражения прекращаются вместе с тем, как сумка падает на край кровати.  
\- Только по вещам не лазь моим.  
\- Я не такой! – сразу же возникает юноша, ставя на тумбочку террариум. – Я… я не лажу по чужим вещам. Я вообще не коснусь их и не доставлю вам никаких неудобств, мистер Одинсон.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя на кухне.

Напоследок дав визиту и попросив переписать всё в сообщение для отца, Тор выходит из спальни. В квартире было слишком тихо и Одинсон понадеялся, что Бальдр придёт только завтра, а лучше, чтобы и к первому сентября не вернулся, когда Локи уже уедет от него. Но больше всего его волновало то, как эта неделя пройдёт и… не кормить же ребёнка каждый день одними бутербродами.


	11. Попка дурак

****

Четверг, 25 августа 2016 года

Утро началось слишком неприятно – довольно громкий тяжёлый рок, который доносился с кухни, и боль в шее. Зато узнал, что этот диван неудобный и точно нужно купить новый. Тор, потянувшись, поднялся на ноги, сонно осматриваясь вокруг. Пока вчера он дошёл до сна… оказалось, что с Локи куда интересней, чем ему казалось раньше, что много тем он знает таких, о которых Тор даже не видел в глаза. Но что было самым удивительным, так это то, когда он выпустил из клетки Хугина и Мунина. Обычно, его попугаи не переносили никого чужого, но, кажется, Локи им понравился. Они щебетали, говорили слова, которым научились, запрыгивали ему на плечи и перебирали волосы клювом, словно пытались обустроить гнездо. Юноша только смеялся и поглаживал птиц, которые подставлялись и расправляли крылья, показывая, какие же они красивые. 

Песня сменяется на другую и Тор морщится оттого, какие вкусы у его брата. То тяжёлый рок, от пяти секунд которого начинает болеть голова, то такая сопливая мелодия, что хочется просто вырвать. Надо сказать ему, что стоит вести себя более культурно и тихо, ведь сейчас они не одни здесь. Одинсон останавливается на пороге кухни и смотрит на то, как Бальдр, что-то жаря, пританцовывает под песню.   
\- Боль! Ты заставила меня, заставила меня верить, верить! – уж слишком громко начал подпевать ещё один Одинсон, используя ложку в роли микрофона, и вздрагивает от громкого покашливания. – А, Тор… Кто же ещё мог испортить настроение своей недовольной рожей.  
\- Выключи музыку, - ровным тоном говорит Тор и садится за стол. 

Косой, недовольный взгляд на Тора и Бальдр всё же выключает музыку, накрывая сковороду крышкой. Он, придя почти под самое утро, решил побаловать брата завтраком, а взамен это угрожающее «выключи».   
\- Я заметил чужую пару обуви, - с усмешкой произносит Бальдр и, сложив руки на груди, упирается бёдрами в столешницу. – Неужели мой братец дорос до того, что уже не боится приводить своих пассий домой в свою кроватку?   
\- Замолчи и просто послушай меня, - устало произносит Тор, понимая, что никто не выполнит его просьбу. – Локи - это мой клиент, которому я предложил пожить неделю у меня, пока его отец будет находиться у Хеймдалля. Я тебя прошу, веди себя не так, как всегда. И ради всего святого, держи все свои шуточки при себе, ему только шестнадцать.  
\- Фу, Тор, я не думал, что ты…  
\- Я же сказал тебе, - почти прорычал Одинсон.

Всё веселье с лица Бальдра сходит на раз, и он становится чересчур серьёзным, не похожим на себя. Он знает, что его слова не подействуют, но хоть первые дни будет вести себя более-менее прилично. Тор наблюдает за тем, как брат насыпает ему омлет, как наливает чашку кофе. И в какой-то момент кажется, что всё это окажется у него на лице, но Бальдр лишь с новой усмешкой слишком мягко ставит на стол тарелку с чашкой. 

Слишком непредсказуемый и кажется, что не может являться его братом, не может вообще быть Одинсоном, которые никогда не были такими шутниками. Но родню не выбирают, поэтому придётся и дальше терпеть Бальдра, что поселился у него окончательно… наверно. Лишь бы было не так, ведь тогда Тор повесится. 

Тор с опаской пробует кофе и омлет, боясь, что брат мог что-то подсыпать. Уже было… но обычная еда, обычный завтрак и не больше. Тор уже более смело принимается за завтрак, краем уха слушая очередную историю Бальдра, который опять развлекался целую ночь. Всё, как и всегда, пока он не замолкает, чтобы через секунду с криком: «Какой хорошенький», - кинуться к двери. Он бы никак не отреагировал на это, если бы не одно небольшое «но» в виде Локи, который от шока замер на месте. Тор не успевает ничего сказать, как Бальдр уже берёт руку юноши в свою и принимается уделять всё внимание белой змее. Это напускное, специально провоцирует и именно его, а не Лафейсона.   
\- Это мой брат – Бальдр, - всё же представляет его Тор.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Одинсон, - слишком уж вычурно произносит Локи и старается более мягко забрать свою руку.  
\- Мистер Одинсон, - Бальдр, фыркнув, всё же отпускает руку юноши и отходит от него. – Я не настолько стар, так что по имени можешь обращаться.

Ему не понравился взгляд брата, но Тор ничего не говорит, как и тогда, когда Локи садится за стол, придвигаясь ближе к нему. Только удивлённо косится на подростка, что старается держать руку, вокруг которой был обмотан полоз, под столом и неуверенно накалывает на вилку кусок омлета. Он бы сам тоже сомневался в том, отравят его или нет, тем более с таким Бальдром.

Завтрак проходит относительно спокойно, если не брать в расчёт щебетание, как это называл Тор, брата, который не прекращал восхищаться красотой какой-то Хель, что встретил в клубе. Почти сорок лет, а ведёт себя как мальчишка, которому пятнадцать лет. И какая холодная, раз не повелась на его красоту Аполлона, и безэмоциональна, что не повела даже бровью на самую лучшую его шуточку, и только дала номер телефона на то, что Бальдр целую ночь увивался только за ней, угощая всем, что было в меню. В такие моменты Тор только надеялся, что брат не нашёл его карточку и не на его деньги веселится. 

Но беда приходит совершенно не оттуда, откуда ты её ждёшь больше всего. Тор никогда не запирал клетку с попугаями, а если запирал, то эти проворные птицы всё равно выбирались из своего домика. Как? Просто чересчур умные. Хугин и Мунин приземлились на стол, важно ходя между посудой и даже не заглядывая в тарелки, считая себя свыше этого всего. И всё бы ничего, если бы не Бальдр, который достал из холодильника нарезанные кубиками фрукты. Уже тогда Тор понял, что кое-кто опять будет учить их говорить. 

Локи тихо посмеивался, когда Бальдр стал толковать про то, что Тор – дурак и при этом кормить попугаев, которые и без того что-то пищали и пародировали воробьёв. Забавные птицы, только змею всё же им лучше не показывать.  
\- Бальдр, - сварливо произносит Тор, когда пытка с его именем длится больше пяти минут.  
\- Бальдр-р… - подхватывает Хугин.  
-…дур-рак, - продолжает Мунин.

Попугаи словно смущённо прячут головы под крылья, когда Локи всё же не сдерживает громкого смеха, которому вторит низкий смех их хозяина. Бальдр, буркнув что-то о глупых и наглых птицах, получает что-то с негодованием от Хугина, который был более главным в их небольшой стае. 

Слишком… непривычная обстановка, с которой Локи стыкается впервые и не знает, как реагировать, вести себя. Двое взрослых мужчин, где одному точно тридцать два, а второму, наверно, уже и сорок. Тор был очень похож на своего брата, только с небольшой бородой и длинными волосами, но Бальдр… этот Одинсон был куда живее, куда озорней и, кажется, совершенно не вырос с детского периода. Когда он к нему подбежал со словами о прелести, то юноша перепугался не на шутку потому, что это было чересчур непредсказуемо. Гигантская махина прёт на него с безумным блеском в глазах. Но Локи, пусть и незаметно, но выдохнул более расслабленно, когда оказалось, что всё внимание принадлежало его змее. 

Локи позволяет себе посмотреть на Тора, который смеялся с брата, что принялся воевать с попугаями, и сам не сдерживает улыбку. Может, Тони прав и просто нужно поговорить с ним, чтобы… Да что, чтобы? Тор годится ему почти в отцы, а он со своими симпатиями полезет к нему. Но Локи не был бы Лафейсоном, если бы не знал, что всё равно будет добиваться того, чего хочет. Возможно, это было не особо правильно, но у него есть неделя, за которую он должен, как минимум, просто сказать Тору то, что он чувствует. В голове сразу всплывает та девушка, которая с криками и оскорблениями вылетела из кабинета. Да, Локи слышал, по какому поводу она возмущалась, и не винил себя за то, что подслушивал, поэтому… Тор не посмотрит даже в его сторону, ведь это «…привязанность из-за работы и из-за того, что открыл свои мысли». Если бы. Он бы это почувствовал сразу. Пусть только шестнадцать, но прекрасно уже осведомлён в гамме чувств. 

Юноша опускает голову вниз, смотря в стол и стараясь побороть разочарование и боль, что нехарактерно отразились у него в глазах. Никогда ещё такого не было, не было такой полноты, такого избытка ощущений и тяжести в груди. Даже с Сигюн. Тони был неправ, когда говорил, что он всё спустит с рук. О, нет, Локи постарается действительно добиться хоть какого-никакого расположения Тора к себе, чтобы хоть дружба между ними была. А для дальнейшего время покажет свои карты, не оставив его у пустой чаши.


	12. Тайная вечеря

****

Суббота, 27 августа 2016 года

_\- Торушка, у тебя же пятница – последний рабочий день, а после отпуск, да?_

Господи, какой же это страшный вопрос от Бальдра. Вопрос, который прорезает спокойный вечер четверга, который он проводил с Локи за настольной игрой. Надо развлекать ребёнка, а ребёнок оказался не против игры, тем более с наклоном в науку. На второй круг подключился Бальдр, сказав, что он не настолько глуп, что неиспользованных карточек хватает, а если закончатся, то есть Интернет. В который они в итоге и полезли. Конечно, игра была не на желания, просто ради интереса, но Тор видел, как брата так и подбивало сделать какую-то каверзу. 

И в этот прекрасный, спокойный вечер такой вопрос, от которого он не отошёл и в пятницу. Ведь эта довольная рожа что-то уже придумала себе. Да, Тор решил субботу уже не выходить на работу, да, в пятницу к нему записались ещё двое новых клиентов, но уже на сентябрь, нет, Тор не хотел, чтобы брат узнал, да, он отчасти боялся его безумных идей, которые могли иметь слишком печальный исход. 

Тору было отчасти страшно оставить на один день, даже пусть на полдня, Локи на брата, но внутри было и тянущее чувство ревности, что юноша станет обращать внимание на яркого Бальдра сильнее, чем на него. Конечно, никто не будет обращать на это внимания, ведь там все мысли заняты Хель, которая, всё же, откликнулась на внимание. Однако же Локи… Локи прочно засел у него в мыслях, этот подросток, который так выглядел по-домашнему у него в квартире, в его спальне. Это было очень приятно его себялюбию и инстинкту животного, который был собственником. Ненормально лишь по отношению к тому, что Локи совсем ещё мал. Наверно. Не знает он уже.

Вопрос Бальдра стал для него тем камушком, который упал где-то глубоко внутри и заставлял нервничать. Очень сильно нервничать не только за себя, но и за Локи, ведь он тоже мог попасть под неизвестную раздачу Бальдра. Целую пятницу Тор сидел в кабинете и не мог привести все незаконченные дела до отпуска, уходя мыслями далеко в себя, чтобы продумать, просчитать каждый возможный ход брата. Даже проще Миллигана прочитать со всеми его личностями, чем Бальдра. 

Диван он так и не купил, просто пока просмотрел все возможные варианты, но не больше. Отчего-то было лень, отчего-то не хотелось, ведь всё-таки стабильность ему нравилась больше, чем тревожить привычные вещи, которые уже стали близкими. Шея не переставала болеть, только, кажется, стала ныть сильнее при каждом повороте головы в левую сторону. 

Сквозь сон Одинсон чувствует чужой взгляд на себе, даже, кажется, мягкое прикосновение ко лбу, которое сползло вниз на щеку. Он приоткрывает глаза и старается сквозь белую пелену разобраться, что происходит.   
\- Доброе утро, - раздаётся тихий голос, который принадлежал Локи, что сидел на полу перед диваном.   
\- Бальдр так и не вернулся? – всё ещё сонно произносит Тор, не слыша громкой музыки на кухне.  
\- Он собирает вещи, - юноша загадочно улыбается и подымается на ноги. – Вставайте, мистер Одинсон, вам тоже нужно собираться.  
\- Тор, - устало произносит мужчина, садясь на диване. – Меня зовут Тор.

В последнее время его стало раздражать то, что Локи называет Бальдра по имени, а его… До Тора доходит, что они все куда-то собираются. И во всём замешан его брат, кто же ещё. Однако все мысли переключаются на то, что его разбудил Локи и что он всё же прикасался к нему.

Разговор с Бальдром проходит слишком быстро, потому что его почти что посылают куда подальше, чтобы не мешался под ногами. Тайная вечеря - пикник, который они с Локи запланировали вчера и воспроизведут сегодня. «Мы посидим семьёй, сделаем мясо, поразвлекаемся», - и спрашивать про «семью» как-то уже не было смысла, ведь его выгнали с кухни. Тор не понимал, какой смысл Бальдру заниматься всем этим, когда он вовсе не любил ни готовить, ни принимать инициативу в таком направлении на себя. Не придумав ничего лучше, Одинсон принялся копаться в Бальдре, чтобы не мешать никому. 

Было очень удивительно, что Локи крутился рядом с его братом, с которым быстро нашёл общий язык. И новая волна ревности ужалила его сердце. Тор действительно не понимал, почему юноша постоянно рядом с Бальдром. Это же была напускная сдержанность, напускная любезность и он был уверен, что Локи видел всё это, не дурак, однако… 

Тор был не особо довольным, когда Бальдр отобрал у него ключи от машины и сел за руль. Даже уже набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы всё высказать, но довольное и даже радостное лицо Локи его усмирило. Неужто не ходил на обычные пикники никогда? Есть же у него друг, поэтому должен быть на природе в шумной компании. И отчего-то Тор стал задумываться над тем, каков тогда этот друг, если они не познали и этого веселья с самого детства. 

Локи рассказывал, что Лафей увидел его с этим Тони, поэтому отрицательно относился к этому другу и не пускал сына с ним гулять больше, чем на несколько часов. Два дня ночёвки – особенный случай, ведь Лафейсон вёл себя уж слишком порядочно. Однако до этого же они дружили и должны были попробовать. Тор останавливает чересчур абсурдные мысли и сдерживает усмешку. Это же золотая молодёжь, какие там обычные пикники. И Одинсон радуется про себя, что сможет открыть такой мир Локи, показать, что даже в самой простоте можно получить больше веселья, чем за провождением времени на всяких приёмах.

Мегаполис остался давно позади, урбанизация не влезала в последний приют природы, куда все люди выезжали на выходные, чтобы отдохнуть от трудовых будней. Обычные люди, их местные волонтёры, оформили все документы в городе, и с помощью других людей они обустроили в близ лежащем лесу место для отдыха: беседки, мангалы, много места, озеро и спокойствие. И как бы все не говорили, что всё исчезнет через полгода под тоннами мусора и руками вандалов, но вот уже как несколько лет это место было таким же идеальным, как и во время открытия.

Автомобиль медленно ехал по дорожке в лесу, стремясь только туда, куда вёл его Бальдр. Тор знал, где они остановятся, и надеялся, что столик у озера не занят. Сегодняшнее утро хоть и светило жарой на протяжении всего дня, но это август, может быть всякое. 

Локи с интересом смотрел в окно, пытаясь предугадать, представить, где же они остановятся. Для него это всё действительно было в новинку, так как никогда в жизни он никогда не выезжал на пикники. Фильмы и сериалы – одно, но когда сам испытываешь это… Юношу радовало больше всего то, что он проведёт это время с Тором, который разрешил называть его по имени. Контакт установлен более-менее, даже есть первые ступени в лесенке понимания друг друга, может, и отношений. 

Стоит только «бьюику» остановится недалеко от столика, как Бальдр принимается раздавать команды, вываливаясь на улицу. Тору очень не нравились, когда им командуют, но с братом спорить, снова проводить воспитательную беседу, что так идёт его ущемление, из-за чего может проснуться другая сторона медали и высвободить монстра, который будет делать всё наоборот, но… да бесполезно что-то говорить Бальдру.

Широкие листья деревьев создавали защиту от ярких лучей солнца, сохраняли утреннюю прохладу, которая обещала продержаться довольно долго, по сравнению с другими местами. Тихие голоса других отдыхающих, которые тоже раскладывали свои вещи… Вся атмосфера дарила какое-то приятное спокойствие и предвкушение отдыха. Локи закрывает глаза и вдыхает на полную грудь, ощущая запах свободы.

За весёлым подтруниванием, смешками и подколками проходит большая часть времени. Костёр разгорается в специально отведённом для этого месте, Локи теряется за нарезками и отбиванием шуток Бальдра своими шутками. Юноша чувствовал себя в семье, той семье, в которой и должен был родиться, ведь так легко и быстро нашёл общий язык с этими двумя. Конечно, так абсолютно неправильно по отношению к отцу, но… Локи не хотел возвращаться домой, не хотел снова просто сидеть в четырёх стенах или ходить на приёмы вместе с отцом. Там скучно, не с кем поговорить, попросту нельзя, а здесь можно и не сдерживать себя, свои порывы и даже подколки, которые действительно были смешными. Или просто ради приличия смеялись Одинсоны?

Тор замечал на себе взгляды Локи, но стоило только посмотреть в ответ, как юноша делал вид, что вообще не смотрел. Это… странно, но он не зацикливается, считая, что просто казалось. За разговорами окончательно забывается, что они уже давно взрослые мужчины, что Лафейсон просто был его клиентом, которого вынужден был забрать в свою квартиру, что он ещё ребёнок и может просто некоторые факты не понимать, ведь не жил в те времена. 

Веселье, как считал это Локи, продолжалось уже несколько часов, время перевалило за пять часов, но не было совершенно скучно. Он узнал многое о Торе, узнал о том, что в детстве он был куда взрывоопасен, чем сейчас. «Университет испортил Торушку», - с наигранной печалью тянет Бальдр и допивает сок, как будто это был какой-то алкоголь. В ответ же Одинсон рассказывал уж слишком страшный компромат на брата. И Локи удивлялся тому, что они вовсе не пили спиртное, а ведут себя так открыто и слишком смешно.  
\- Поговори с ним, - тихо говорит Бальдр, впиваясь зубами в бок персика, когда Тор отошёл к костру, чтобы перевернуть мясо.  
\- Я не понимаю, - Локи переводит взгляд со спины Одинсона на его брата, который вовсе не смотрел на него.  
\- Свинюка, - Бальдр резко склоняется над столом, когда сок от персика потёк вниз по подбородку и попал на майку. – Я видел все те взгляды, которые ты бросаешь на Тора. Да и эти твои тяжёлые вздохи, - он берёт салфетку и пытается оттереть сок с ткани. – Мой братец – слепец, я уж нет. Поэтому перестань мучить себя и поговори с ним. Тем более, Торушка у нас психолог.  
\- Но… я… как я вообще начну разговор? Да и как вообще мне с ним поговорить? 

И Бальдр в ответ лишь загадочно улыбается, возвращая всё внимание своей майке и своему свинству, что-то не прекращая причитать об этом. Локи было не по себе, что то, что он так мастерски скрывал, просто взяли и рассекретили. И кто? Совершенно не Тор. Но, может, так даже лучше, ведь если Бальдр не против чувств к его брату, ещё и поможет… Господи, это глупо, как же всё это глупо.

Время потекло так же, как и до этого, словно не было разговора. Снова какие-то шутки, но Локи чувствовал волнение, пытаясь скрыть его за своими привычными масками. Как-то… чёрт, Бальдру нужно было просто молчать, даже если и заметил, а не вести себя, как и всегда. Сватать решил? Так это слишком глупо, очень, ведь лезть в чужую жизнь действительно не нужно. 

Когда солнце стало клониться ближе к горизонту, Бальдр всех вытащил к воде, чтобы не отсиживать себе жир на самых аппетитных местах. Тор что-то буркнул про это заявление, но согласился довольно быстро. Это было странно, ведь старший Одинсон совершенно не заикался про их разговор, ничего не говорил брату, не отводил его в сторону. И когда юноша уже собирался сам сделать первый шаг, как Бальдр с силой наваливается на Тора, толкая его в воду. Громкий смех, коварный взгляд на Локи, и он оставляет их двоих. 

Отплёвываясь и сдерживая крепкие слова в адрес брата, Тор подымается на ноги и смахивает с лица капли воды. Идиот… Какое-то глупое ребячество, даже для Бальдра, которому было бы просто лень это сделать. Проще словами пошутить.   
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Слишком ровный тон Локи его настораживает, особенно этот переход на «ты», когда юноша только-только смог так называть Бальдра. Тор хмурится и смотрит на подростка, который явно смотрел куда-то ему между бровей. Смущается?   
\- Я слушаю тебя, - спокойно говорит Одинсон и принимается выжимать край футболки.  
\- Ты… ты мне нравишься. 

Фраза, которая произносится на одном дыхании и поспешно, чтобы не передумать, и тишина, которая разрушается только тихими постукиваниями капель о гладь воды. Глупость он сделал, не нужно вообще было что-то говорить. Тишину разрушает плеск воды и через несколько секунд ему на плечо ложится тяжёлая, мокрая рука, которая заставляет поднять голову. Непонятны эмоции в глазах цвета неба, которые сейчас, казалось, затянулись грозовыми тучами. Локи смотрел с надеждой на Тора, даже неосознанно подался вперёд, но рука на плече не даёт больше двинуться с места.  
\- Давай поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? 

Да, позже… никому он не нужен и зря послушал Бальдра.


	13. Невинная откровенность

****

Суббота, 27 августа 2016 года

Продолжение их пикника для Локи было слишком натужным. Он даже стал осуждать себя за то, что сделал, ведь… необдуманно, пусть как бы сам и не желал этим поделиться с Тором.

Бальдр смог вернуть ему какое-то веселье, часть из того, что было, но не более. Локи переживал, переживал так, как ещё никогда в своей жизни, ведь это "поговорим позже" могло означать слишком многое. Конечно, Тор не примет его, не кинется с объятьями к нему, а просто выкинет его из квартиры за все его чувства. Да, Локи Лафейсон в любой момент, в любой ситуации мыслил слишком рационально и так, как считал он правильным. А если он так считает, то и все считают.

Локи прекрасно понимал, что разговор будет таким, как будто он маленький ребёнок, что никогда ничего не чувствовал и понапридумывал себе уже всякого. Но он сам уже знает то, что скажет. Нельзя показывать, что ляпнул что-то то, что действительно есть правдой, делать из себя дурачка, что будет впервые с ним. Послушай Бальдра и сделай наоборот.

Обратно они ехали в полном молчании и только музыка тихо играла в салоне, расслабляя после такого насыщенного дня. Солнце хоть и скрылось за линией горизонта, но оставшиеся лучи до сих пор освещали землю своим тускнеющим светом, создавая логичное завершение всему. Локи смотрел в заднее окно, упёршись подбородком в подголовник, и пытался подавить в себе всё разочарование с другими чувствами. Сколько раз себе говорил, что не нужно вообще что-то чувствовать, тем более показывать это кому-то.

Темнота – сети ночи - мчалась за автомобилем, словно они несли её за собой, укрывая целые города от жары дня. Птицы пели свои последние на сегодня песни, собирая в гнёзда тех, кто ещё не успел заметить уход небесного светила. Птицей быть легко, очень, ведь особого ничего не нужно делать: спишь, ешь и летаешь. В полёте ощущается свобода куда сильнее, куда мощнее, чем тогда, когда ходишь по земле. Она как мощнейший ветер врывается в крылья, остаётся между перьями, превознося в небеса настолько высоко, что, кажется, чувствуешь опаляющие лучи солнца. И ты, как Икар, падёшь вниз на землю, никогда более не чувствуя ветра. Именно такова свобода – коварна и опасна, поэтому Локи и не особо желал испытать всю её силу на себе. 

Как бы Локи не хотелось, но «бьюик» стремительно оставил позади себя лес, врываясь в распростёртые объятия города. Юноша прикрывает глаза, стараясь больше не думать о грядущей беседе, которая непонятно когда произойдёт. Ему нужно дожить до первого сентября, а после никогда более не будет видеть Тора. Время лечит и тут поможет, наверно, ведь он впервые чувствует именно такую тягу к кому-то. Впервые, но не в последний раз – будут такие слова Одинсона, Локи просто уверен. 

Бальдр словно чувствовал, что происходит с юношей, видел состояние брата, который тоже стал более задумчивым после того, как он толкнул его в воду и оставил поговорить с Локи. Чувствовал он себя виноватым? Да нет, увольте. Он не чувствовал себя уж подавно виноватым, ведь сделал то, что считал нужным. Локи бы не подошёл и не поговорил сам, а Тор так и продолжал делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Поэтому да, он сделал всё правильно. 

«Бьюик» останавливается на парковке, обозначая конец и одновременно начало непонятно чему. Локи выскакивает из машины, вызываясь выкинуть мусор. Подальше, хоть на несколько секунд, чтобы окончательно натянуть на себя маску. Ничего не произошло, ничего не говорил, всё нормально. 

В квартире их встречают попугаи, которые недовольно принимаются изрекать, что их оставили одних на целый день. Локи только улыбнулся на это, сразу же скрываясь в ванной. Было тошно, было не особо хорошо и даже от волнения подташнивать начало. Просто… Под тёплыми струями воды Лафейсон успокаивает вновь вспыхнувшую панику, становясь привычным собой. Не выдаст больше ничего, не скажет больше ничего и просто доживёт в этой квартире положенные дни, отблагодарив словами Тора. А про сегодняшний случай вовсе не будет вспоминать, ведь оно совершенно никому не нужно. 

Спальня встречает его темнотой, которую тут же развеивает свет от лампочки. Не его спальня, но настолько уютная, такая, как будто всё время жил только в ней. Локи был обижен, когда его посчитали тем, кто станет лазить по чужим вещам. Это было… неприятно, очень, но юноша просто принял это, как и многое другое, ведь ссориться с Одинсоном не хотелось. 

Локи падает на кровать и прикрывает глаза. Из-за двери доносятся тихие голоса Одинсонов, которые опять о чём-то спорили. Юноша улыбается себе под нос, ведь явно Бальдр опять достаёт Тора своими дурацкими фразочками. Да, после вот таких ссор Локи и понимает, что совсем не хочет ни братьев, ни сестёр, ему хватает и его одного такого прекрасного. 

От мыслей отвлекает довольно тихий стук в дверь, как будто кто-то был нерешительный или не хотел приходить сюда. Локи садится на кровати как раз в тот момент, когда дверь всё же открывается и в спальню заходит Тор. Его спальня, нужно вещи взять… да, точно, вещи, просто вещи и ничего не больше. Но внутри всё леденеет оттого, когда Тор, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, садится рядом с ним и тяжело вздыхает.   
\- Я сожалею о тех словах, что сказал вам. Это лишь помутнение рассудка из-за того, что я вам высказывался, а вы слушали и так мне помогли. Я обещаю вам, что более такого не повторится и до моего отъезда вы больше не услышите этих глупостей, - Локи первым нарушает тишину своим ровным тоном, складывая руки на коленях.   
\- За эти дни я довольно хорошо тебя выучил, - Тор тяжело вздыхает и поворачивает голову в сторону подростка. – Зачем ты врёшь?

Зачем? Затем, что ему только шестнадцать. Затем, что Тор – совершенно другой мир. Затем, что вряд ли ему вообще нравятся парни. Затем, что он только его пациент и не больше. Но Локи просто пожимает плечами. Ему нечего сказать, а такое он не произнесёт, ведь это будет уж слишком по-детски. 

Локи глубоко вдыхает, не теряя собственной маски отрешённости и какого-то безразличия. Конечно, нужно сейчас хоть что-то сказать, ведь от него явно ждут ответа.   
\- Я совершенно не вру, потому что это является чистейшей, обдуманной правдой.  
\- Обдуманной – я не спорю, но разве ты не внушил себе сам это? 

Разговаривать с психологом на любые темы, которые касаются личных чувств – слишком глупо и непродуктивно. Даже для него, несмотря на то, что других своих психологов водил вокруг носа. А Тор… Тор был совершенно другим для него.  
\- Что я должен сказать? – с явным отчаянием спрашивает Локи, чувствуя, как его пальцы дрогнули.

И в ответ тишина. Да, сам должен дойти до этого, сам должен собраться с силой и снова повторить свои недавно сказанные слова, ведь действительно то было правдой. Ложь, вокруг него ложь, он сам состоит из лжи, поэтому так врать просто ему, только, почему-то не сейчас.

Локи уже собирается сказать собранные и осмысленные мысли, как его подбородок ловят горячие пальцы, чтобы повернуть голову в сторону. Непонимание в глазах, непонимание на кончике языка… Юноша удивляется, когда Тор подаётся навстречу и накрывает его губы. Тепло и все мысли сразу же исчезают из головы. И только Локи пытается приоткрыть губы, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, чтобы показать свой оклик и готовность, как от него отстраняются, напоследок проводя пальцем по нижней губе.  
\- Лишь то, что ты считаешь правильным, и то, что на самом деле чувствуешь. Без масок, Локи, - тихие слова и Тор оставляет юношу одного в спальне.


	14. Десерт со вкусом страсти

****

Понедельник, 29 августа 2016 года

Завершение дня слишком желанно и необходимо. Как глоток прохладной воды в тени оазиса после многодневного метания по барханам пустыни. Телевизор тихо гудел голосом журналистки, подводя сводки за прошедший день. Как и всегда. Кого-то убили, какой-то политик был словлен на взятке денег, грядущее похолодание, которое непременно грянет вместе с дождём на первое сентября.

Рука находит пульт, который лежал прямо под спиной, но совершенно не ощущался им, и каналы принимаются быстро переключаться с одного на второй, не задерживаясь больше, чем на секунду. В ночное время не показывают ничего толкового, как и днём. Их общество становится полностью незаинтересованным, что происходит по телевизору, а телевизионщики никак не пытаются заинтересовать тех, кто остался с ними. 

Комната погружается в темноту на две секунды и после освещает всё вокруг программой о животных. Программа о львах уже в который раз разбавляет вечер воскресенья, но только если смотришь во второй раз, а не в десятый, как в его случае. Но лучше это, чем какой-то ужастик, в котором из самого страшного только ведро крови, когда отрезают голову.

Тор не знал, что на него нашло в спальне, но он никак не мог забыть вкус холодных губ. Разговор с Бальдром, который и спровоцировал брат, был слишком громким для того, кто не любит вообще скандалы. Так и узналось, кто подтолкнул Локи к столь взрослому разговору, о котором теперь он сожалел. А потом Бальдр подтолкнул его и к тому, чтобы сам Тор поцеловал его. 

Львицы, притаившись в траве, выжидали, когда одна из антилоп отделится от общей толпы. Они абсолютно не дышали, ждали, пока главная самка не нападёт первая, давая другим сигнал, чтобы словить добычу и принести льву на растерзание. 

Тор никогда не чувствовал себя столь потерянным. Каждый раз, когда кто-то более или менее приглядывался ему, то легко было просто подойти и всё сказать. Да и взрослые все были – в постель его или он и всё проблема. Локи же… Впервые Тор решил пустить всё на самотёк, чтобы не сделать хуже. «Пойми, хоть Локи ещё и не достиг даже двадцати, но ты просто упустишь шанс возыметь своё счастье. После Сиф ты стал каменным, стал безразличным к жизни. Думаешь, я не видел этого? Мы все не видели того, что просто трахаешь всех, но не пытаешься найти усладу для сердца?» - слова Бальдра, которые так и засели у него в голове, пусть и были так несвойственны для брата. Да, не было у него после Сиф никого, кто задерживался больше, чем на неделю. Как бы он не старался, но всё равно не выходило найти кого-то такого же, кто просто слушал и был «усладой». Это даже в мыслях звучит слишком смешно.

Кончик хвоста альфа-самки дёрнулся, и львица сорвалась с места, а за ней и другие, загоняя антилопу. Высокая трава не мешала, наоборот, помогала скрыться другим львицам, которые заходили по бокам. Прирождённые тактики, прирождённая машина для убийств. Антилопа жалобно закричала, когда самка бросилась на неё, валя на землю.

Эта антилопа тоже строила себе планы, но они разрушились голодом хищников. Этого будет мало, конечно, но… Тор в который раз убеждается, что строить планы всё же глупо, ведь и на него найдётся какой-то такой хищник. 

Тяжёлый вздох, прикрытые глаза, но сна никак нет. Электронные часы на полке под телевизором показывали без двух минут час ночи, а в квартире уже была полная тишина. Сегодняшний день был тяжёлым для него, даже более насыщенным, по сравнению даже с рабочими днями. А всё почему? Потому что Бальдр слишком дурак, да и в детстве, явно, где-то головой точно ударился. 

Старший Одинсон, которым величали Бальдром, придумал себе там всякого в больной голове и Тор целый день наблюдал за тем, как он увивался за Локи, что был слишком сильно погружён в себя. Даже никак не отреагировал на то, что к его руке прикоснулись и даже погладили. Это и было последней каплей, после чего Тор поговорил с братом. Конечно, вся его выдержка исчезла, когда юноша скрылся в спальне, и он высказался, высказался крепко. И только сейчас до Одинсона дошло, что Бальдр специально это делал, чтобы он окончательно разобрался в себе. Кто ещё психолог? 

Тор открывает глаза, смотря на красную от крови морду льва, который мотал головой, прогоняя от себя мух. С этими всеми чувствами он просто не знает уже, как делать следующий шаг, а время неумолимо бежало к первому сентября. Конечно, Одинсон уже сделал свой первый шаг, даже не оттолкнул Локи от себя, но сам юноша, кажется, больше не был ни в чём уверен и не тянулся снова что-то сказать. 

Тихие шаги отвлекают его от мыслей и Тор приподымается, смотря на тёмную фигуру, которая остановилась на пороге в гостиную. Локи… Поджав губы, Одинсон ложится обратно, смотря на маленьких львят, которые не отставали от самок и желали поиграть. Собственное детство ему уже вспоминалось не так ярко, даже подростковый возраст вызывал просто лёгкую улыбку чего-то приятного. Он много сделал чего неприятного для других, осознавая это намного позже. 

Тор подымает взгляд на юношу, который мялся у дивана и не осмеливался что-то сказать. Нарочно ли или случайно, но одна единственная майка, которая спускалась чуть ниже бёдер, не скрывала длинные ноги и провоцировала. Отогнав от себя мысли, Одинсон садится на диване и хлопает рядом с собой рукой, чтобы Локи не стоял истуканом. 

Молчание между ними затягивается на добрые полчаса и только голос диктора, рассказывающий что-то о прайде, не давал поселится неловкости между ними. Тор не знал, как начать беседу, Локи боялся и что-то сжимал в руках. Интересно… интересно стало ещё тогда, когда Лафейсон только пришёл, но он научился контролировать себя настолько сильно, что мог держать все свои начала при себе. 

Однако удивление задевает его, когда Локи придвигается ближе и довольно решительно стягивает с его плеча плед, чтобы после вложить что-то слишком горячее в руку. И стоит опустить голову вниз, разобрать в свете от телевизора, что это такое, как удивление взрастает до той степени, что просто превращается в шок.  
\- Локи, - слишком устало произносит Тор и качает головой.  
\- Ты… - это слишком тяжело давалось юноше. – Ты сам сказал без масок и то, что чувствую. Я хочу этого, - Локи подаётся вперёд и почти что касается губами чужих. – Хочу тебя.  
\- Пойми же, то, что ты мне сейчас предлагаешь – твой отчаянный ход, чтобы разобраться в своих бурлящих эмоциях подросткового возраста. На утро ты будешь сожалеть о том, что сам дал мне зелёный свет.

Локи морщится от этих слов и отворачивает голову. Неправильно, что он такое говорит, но действительно этот поступок был необдуманным. Тор сжимает в руке всё ещё хранящее чужое тепло тюбик лубриканта. И где только ему продали? Хотя Одинсон был уверен, что здесь тоже приложил свою руку Бальдр. 

Ребёнок, какой же он ребёнок в мыслях и поступках, хоть и пытается вести себя по взрослому. Плед окончательно падает с него и Тор, предпочтя больше не думать, мягко толкает Локи в плечо, чтобы он лёг. Необдуманно, но действительно не хочет упускать то, чего сам хочет.

Поцелуй получается жадным, смазанным и Тор чувствует неуверенность юноши, который положил руки ему на плечи. Язык проходится между нежными, тонкими губами, касается края зубов, чтобы скользнуть дальше и приласкать другой язык, что в нерешительности пытается ответить взаимностью. Неловкий ответ, с которым Тор чувствует, как Локи полностью доверяется ему, расслабляется под ним, безмолвно позволяя большее. 

Одинсон отстраняется, чтобы в следующую секунду податься своему одному из многих желаний и зарыться носом в чёрные, как крыло ворона, волосы, ощущая лёгкий запах зелёных яблок. Локи вздрагивает от такого, вздрагивает, когда сильные руки проходятся по бёдрам, чтобы он раздвинул ноги шире. Абсолютно не так, как было с Тони, не те крохи подростковой ласки, которые они неумело пытались дать друг другу. И тепло Тора, его жар, который только сильнее сводит с ума…

Не сговариваясь они снимают с себя одежду: Тор – медленно и неспешно, осматривая в свете от телевизора каждый сантиметр хрупкого тела, Локи – порывисто, с нетерпением и желанием для дальнейшего, почти сразу же пугаясь того, что его будет ждать в этом «дальнейшем». 

Чужой страх пробуждает в нём хищника, льва, который почувствовал свою газель и больше не отпустит, выслеживая до самого конца. Тор склоняется и оставляет поцелуй на шее, ещё один, ниже, ещё, как можно ниже, оставляя невидимые следы на белоснежной, словно первый невинный, чистый снег, коже. Локи задыхается стоном, когда горячий язык проходится от основания члена до конца, когда мужчина вбирает его в рот, чтобы возбудить сильнее. 

По телу проходит волна наслаждения, разряд, словно попал под молнию, и Локи, не думая, запускает пальцы в волосы Тора, закусывая губу, чтобы не слетел ни единый стон с его губ. Они не одни, пусть и Бальдр сам совершенно случайно оставил этот тюбик смазки у него на кровати, говоря, что всё в его руках. Почувствовав одобрение, Одинсон принимается двигаться более уверенно, интенсивнее, чувствуя дрожь в юношеском теле, от чего собственное желание предстаёт в новом ракурсе – более сильным, требовательным. 

Когда в комнате всё же раздаётся первый сдавленный, глухой стон, который кажется ему жалобным, кажется настоящим всхлипом безысходности, что кончит прямо сейчас ему в рот, Тор замедляет движения. Рука находит тюбик лубриканта, который забился в самый угол, и на руке оказывается небольшой, всё ещё прохладный комок смазки, что тут же растирается на пальцах. Он знает, что, как бы не старался, всё равно будет больно, знает, что и Локи это прекрасно осознаёт, но юноша только сильнее сжимает его волосы и неуверенно разводит ноги чуть шире. 

Влажный палец кружит вокруг колечка мышц и плавно проникает внутрь, стараясь не причинить лишнюю боль. Локи дёргается, ведь для него это в новинку, непривычно, но… он доверяет Тору. И Лафейсон старается действительно расслабиться, отвлечься на губы мужчины, а не на пальцы, что проникали так быстро в него и двигались столь уверенно.   
\- Будет больно, - шепчет Тор, отстраняясь от юноши и нависая над ним.  
\- Давай.

Одно простое слово, решительность в глазах, которые были поддёрнуты пеленой страсти, острый кончик языка, который проходит по сухим губам, и Тор больше не медлит, не видит никакого для этого смысла. Он входит на половину и замирает, чувствуя, как комната перед глазами поплыла, как его обволакивает жар, а воздух всё упорно не желал заходить в лёгкие. Выждать несколько долгих секунд, чтобы привык, и, не сдержавшись, Тор грубо толкается вперёд, почти что сразу начиная двигаться. 

Локи вскрикнул, но сразу же закрыл рот ладонью, с силой зажмуриваясь. Больно от непривычной наполненности, от тепла, что разливалось по всему телу. Сначала он ничего не чувствовал, только то, насколько он слаб в руках Тора, но стоит внутри задеть что-то, что отдаёт острой чувствительности, как Локи откидывает голову назад и глухо стонет от наслаждения. 

Быстрые толчки, сумасшедшие, как и они оба, бешеное наслаждение, которое делает их одним целым. Тор вжимал собой Локи в диван, метил его шею укусами, пока на его плечах оставались глубокие полумесяцы от ногтей. И стоит собственной нити внизу живота слишком сильно натянуться, как Одинсон обхватывает пальцами член юноши, двигая в такт быстрым толчкам, чтобы довести его до конца. Громкий вскрик в поцелуй, горячая жидкость на ладони и Тор сам не сдерживается, в последний раз входя в Локи.

Тишина, которая образовывается между ними куда красноречивей, чем все слова. И телевизор совершенно не мешает своей глупой рекламой, где обезьяна катается на велосипеде. Локи ничего не говорит, когда на его, всё ещё вздрагивающее, ослабленно тело ложится более сильное, горячее и такое… уже родное. На грани слышимости он слышит какие-то слова Тора, но только глупо улыбается, впервые чувствуя такую приятную слабость. 

Утро приходит неожиданно вместе с приятными воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи и теплом, которое прижималось к его груди. Тор сонно приоткрывает глаза, сразу же упираясь взглядом в чёрную макушку. Такой опрометчивый поступок, но он не сожалел ни на грамм. Смысл, если всё было больше, чем прекрасно? 

Рука проходит по прохладной груди Локи, вырисовывая различные узоры. Может, Бальдр был прав и просто нужно держаться за Лафейсона? Лёгкая улыбка касается его губ, когда в памяти подымается картина того, как к нему доверчиво льнули, как, не смотря на боль, не потребовали прекратить всё… Тор вздрагивает, когда его постукивают пальцем по плечу, и резко приподымается на руке, смотря на слишком довольного Бальдра, что упёрся локтями в спинку дивана.   
\- А я говорил тебе, - тихо тянет Одинсон, расплываясь в улыбке. – Вам лучше пойти в спальню.  
\- Это же ты, да? 

Объяснений не потребовалось и Бальдр просто пожимает плечами, мол, может он, а может и нет. Тор тяжело вздыхает и подымается на ноги, стараясь не потревожить Локи. Порой брат был занозой в заднице, а порой, как сейчас, даже любил и благодарен был ему. Одинсон аккуратно берёт спящего Локи на руки, поправляя плед на нём и идёт в спальню. 

Тор был впервые уверен в словах Бальдра, что, хоть любви и не существует в этом мире, но всё равно у каждого человека есть вторая половинка, которая ждёт, когда связь между ними натянется сильнее, толкая в объятия друг друга.


	15. Новое начало

****

Четверг, 1 сентября 2016 год

Белый «бьюик» стоял возле престижной школы, что обещала прекрасное будущее для всех, кто её закончит. Богатые дети или просто те дети, родители которых нашли деньги для обучения своих чад, учились на равных условиях и были, как бы это странно и сюрреалистично не звучало, сами были равными друг другу. Яркие лучи солнца дарили последнее тепло, ведь, как сказали синоптики, похолодание наступит со следующей недели. Лёгкий ветерок, однако, был уже полностью осенним и приносил прохладу против знойной жары небесной звезды.

Высокий, статный мужчина опирался о капот автомобиля, смотря через затемнённые очки на весь окружающий мир. Было очень странно находиться возле школы, когда сам радовался очень много лет назад тому, что покинул её. Года учёбы, которые длятся и сейчас, оказались для него приятными и нужными, хоть как бы в детстве сам и не отрицал. Хотелось бы ему скинуть пару годков, чтобы снова стать беззаботным юношей.

Тор Одинсон – психолог с уже немалым стажем, человек, который никогда бы не помыслил, что некоторые подростки в свои шестнадцать лет куда интересней, чем люди, которым уже давно за сорок, вдруг осознал, что без своего персонального чуда не сможет уже жить прежней жизнью. Бальдр цвёл и пах, завидев их двоих вместе, ведь стал действительно свахой, без которой Тор так бы и не подпустил к себе Локи, который просто отпустил бы его и всё так закончилось. Но всё равно это не оправдывает такого ужасного поведение брата!

Локи делился с ним всем и, казалось, что расцветал с ним прекрасной чёрной розой – такой же дикой, редкой, но завораживающей, когда с другими был вычурно холодным и безразличным, показывая лишь то, что нужно было в данный момент. Конечно, Тор прекрасно понимал, что пока Лафейсон ещё подросток, то ему будет интересно с ним, но лет через десять-двадцать, когда он станет совсем стариком, Локи не захочет быть с ним, уйдёт, чтобы найти другого… или другую. Но мужчина не расстраивался, ведь то – будущее, а сейчас – это сейчас, в котором он живёт с юношей, что нравится ему. Или больше? 

Вчера вечером пришлось привезти Локи обратно домой, ведь обучающий курс для Лафея уже закончился. Видимых изменений нет, но, как потом ему звонил Лафейсон, всё же его отец изменил своё отношение к нему. И это действительно радовало. Радовало так, как никогда и ничто в его жизни. 

Тор тяжело вздыхает и упирается руками в капот. Тихая трель звонка доносится даже сюда, из-за чего в груди появляется приятное предвкушение встречи. Ночью было спать неудобно без холодного комочка рядом, которое он отогревал до утра, но предлагать переехать обратно и навсегда – глупо. Лафей не примет такое уж точно, как бы там его не перевоспитали в лагере, да и прошло мало времени с начала их отношений. Отношения… звучит страшно, но одновременно с этим и приятно. По крайней мере Тор действительно надеялся, что у них отношения.

Толпа галдящих школьников разного возраста вывалилась на улицу. Кто-то шёл медленно, разговаривая со своими друзьями, кто-то мчался побыстрее домой, что оставить это «проклятое» место, а кто-то оставался стоять во дворе, явно кого-то ожидая. Тор вглядывался в толпу, выискивая чёрную макушку среди других. Он хотел сделать сюрприз, забрать Локи и свозить его куда-то отдохнуть, развеяться и просто побыть рядом. 

Проходящие мимо дети смотрели на него с разными чувствами в глаза. Отвращение, ведь настолько бедная машина для этой школы, интересом, ведь он выглядел чересчур внушающим, уверенным, непониманием, удивлением, подозрением… Кладезь для физиогномиста здесь, но Тору на всех становится плевать, когда он видит знакомую фигуру, что спускалась по ступенькам с крыльца школы. Странный порыв ревности, когда Одинсон замечает рядом со своим Локи какого-то парня, которому он улыбался и что-то оживлённо рассказывал, тонет под давлением здравого смысла. Скорей всего это тот Энтони Старк, о котором ему рассказывал подросток. 

Локи замирает всего на секунду, замечая высокую фигуру Тора, и, попрощавшись с Тони, поспешно идёт к нему, почти бежит, виляя между другими школьниками. Краем глаза мужчина замечает оценивающий взгляд Тони, который держится всего несколько секунд, и, явно удовлетворённый, парень кивает головой, одобряя выбор друга. Но всё исчезает слишком быстро, когда его обнимают и целуют в щеку.  
\- Почему ты не предупредил, что приедешь? – тут же спрашивает Локи, не обращая уже больше ни на кого внимания.  
\- Знаешь, есть такое слово, как сюрприз, - с усмешкой произносит Тор и открывает дверь для юноши. 

Ему нравилось, как улыбался Локи. Нет, не той показушной, фальшивой улыбкой, а настоящей, тёплой. Сев за руль, Тор заводит машину и, нарушая правила, пересекает двойную сплошную, направляя «бьюик» к тому кафетерию, где Локи купил ему кофе.   
\- Знаешь, я хотел тебе сегодня позвонить и сам, - говорит юноша, кидая рюкзак на заднее сидение.  
\- Я бы испугался этой фразы, если бы не знал тебя, - машина плавно останавливается на светофоре, который озарял округу красным светом.  
\- Да… - неловкость, которая повисла в салоне машины, заставляет напрячься их двоих. – Просто… я же вчера уже рассказывал, что отец изменился. Немного, но изменился. И я решил, что, пока он в относительно хорошем расположении духа, то можно немного поговорить с ним о моём будущем.  
\- Что ты уже сделал? – Тор сразу понимает, к чему всё идёт.  
\- Неинтересно разговаривать с психологом, - недовольно бурчит Лафейсон, скрывая своё волнение. – Я рассказал отцу о нас. И… он хочет видеть тебя сегодня на ужине у нас. Прости, я не думал, что всё так зайдёт далеко. Думал, что он просто ничего не поймёт, не услышит среди других слов это, - поспешно затараторил Локи и положил свою руку на колено Тора, чтобы его не оттолкнули из-за такой ошибки. 

Быстро, очень быстро. Тор думал, что Лафей узнает годиков через пять, если они будут так же вместе, но… Чёрт возьми! Это слишком быстро, да и Лафей может запретить им видится. Но Одинсон не уступит так просто и будет бороться, хоть как бы это абсурдно не звучало. Тор, покачав головой, кладёт руку поверх другой, и сжимает её.  
\- Я постараюсь отвоевать тебя, чего бы мне этого не стоило, - решительно произносит мужчина и нажимает на газ, когда зелёный свет освещает весь мир вокруг.


End file.
